Balance
by bemabound
Summary: Sequel to "Afraid of What"...the way I saw the break go in a dream I have had more than once
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Amy watches Ty drive away she ponders the thoughts of what Victor had told her years ago Spartan nickers she turns and walks over and gives him a mint from her pocket. Why was Ty bring up Victor and what am I missing...she doesn't understand yet but in her heart she knows the answer will come.

"Amy" grandpa calls out "are you around?"

"In the barn grandpa"

"I'm heading to town do you need anything while I'm there" he asks

Amy thinks for only a few seconds …... " I'd like to ride along but I need to get something from my room grandpa I'll meet you in the truck."

The ride into town started quietly but Jack couldn't hold back his disappointment any longer and pulls off to the side of the road and as calmly as he can ask Amy "how could you do this to Ty. That man loves you Amy with all that he is …...you have hurt him Amy this may not be an easy fix."

"I know grandpa I just got caught up in all the glamor and glory. It was like I was living in a fairy tale that I let spiral out of control. I know this is all my fault. When Ty left this morning he said we needed a break so please grandpa I do have things to work out in my heart and mind... can you at least give me time to do that?"

"I can do that Amy just remember that if you need to talk I'm here for you okay."

The rest for the trip each were in their own thoughts when a few blocks from Maggie's Amy asked grandpa to let her out and that she would get a ride back home.

" Whats going on Amy and why do you want out here"

"I'll be fine grandpa I'll be home for supper please just trust me okay?"

Amy gets out and watches grandpa drive towards Maggie's and turns around walking back up the street to the corner and turns left. Her phone vibrates in her back pocket she looks and its Ahmed not now she says to herself and sends it to voice mail then mutes the phone. Amy's destination is just up the street. As she looks around she spots just what she might be looking for and as the salesman approaches he asks "what can I sell you today young lady?"

" How much for that 1ton dodge 4x4"

"You have a good eye young lady thats a 2008 diesel w/ automatic trans 4x4 and almost 86,000 miles and $24,900 w/ tax and all that."

" Lets test driver it then" Amy states. Once they are back Amy tells the man she'll take it and offers $24,500 cash and the salesman said you got a deal young lady. Amy gives him the information he will needs for the title and heads to bank for the money.

]About an hour or so later Amy pulls into the Heartland ranch and backs up to the door of the barn get out and heads into the barn. Lou is cleaning up a few dishes when she noticed the blue dodge backing up to the barn and Amy getting out the drivers side. What is going on Lou is thinking as she walks toward the barn just as Amy is coming out carrying the Miracle Girl saddle and asks Lou to please drop the tailgate for her. While doing that Lou asks what's going on Amy and who's truck is this?

" It's my truck Lou I just bought it. Now I have a few more things to do in town before dinner …...so Lou here is the info on the truck will you please call the insurance company for me and I want full coverage and glass too also have them fax an insurance card for me asap. That said Amy heads to town with a different purpose.

As Jack pulls up to the ranch house Lou meets him on the front steps and before she can say a thing Jack with a questioning look says "I could of sworn I saw Amy driving a blue dodge truck heading in town just a few minutes ago?"

"You did grandpa come and sit we'll have some tea and I'll share more with you" Lou tell him. She tells him that Amy bought the truck and that she put the Miracle Girl saddle into the bed of the truck and said she'd be back for supper. They both look at one another with the _what the heck is she up to..._ _look._

To be continued Chapter 1

As Amy watches Ty drive away she ponders the thoughts of what Victor had told her years ago Spartan nickers she turns and walks over and gives him a mint from her pocket. Why was Ty bring up Victor and what am I missing...she doesn't understand yet but in her heart she knows the answer will come.

"Amy" grandpa calls out "are you around?"

"In the barn grandpa"

"I'm heading to town do you need anything while I'm there" he asks

Amy thinks for only a few seconds …... " I'd like to ride along but I need to get something from my room grandpa I'll meet you in the truck."

The ride into town started quietly but Jack couldn't hold back his disappointment any longer and pulls off to the side of the road and as calmly as he can ask Amy "how could you do this to Ty. That man loves you Amy with all that he is …...you have hurt him Amy this may not be an easy fix."

"I know grandpa I just got caught up in all the glamor and glory. It was like I was living in a fairy tale that I let spiral out of control. I know this is all my fault. When Ty left this morning he said we needed a break so please grandpa I do have things to work out in my heart and mind... can you at least give me time to do that?"

"I can do that Amy just remember that if you need to talk I'm here for you okay."

The rest for the trip each were in their own thoughts when a few blocks from Maggie's Amy asked grandpa to let her out and that she would get a ride back home.

" Whats going on Amy and why do you want out here"

"I'll be fine grandpa I'll be home for supper please just trust me okay?"

Amy gets out and watches grandpa drive towards Maggie's and turns around walking back up the street to the corner and turns left. Her phone vibrates in her back pocket she looks and its Ahmed not now she says to herself and sends it to voice mail then mutes the phone. Amy's destination is just up the street. As she looks around she spots just what she might be looking for and as the salesman approaches he asks "what can I sell you today young lady?"

" How much for that 1ton dodge 4x4"

"You have a good eye young lady thats a 2008 diesel w/ automatic trans 4x4 and almost 86,000 miles and $24,900 w/ tax and all that."

" Lets test driver it then" Amy states. Once they are back Amy tells the man she'll take it and offers $24,500 cash and the salesman said you got a deal young lady. Amy gives him the information he will needs for the title and heads to bank for the money.

]About an hour or so later Amy pulls into the Heartland ranch and backs up to the door of the barn get out and heads into the barn. Lou is cleaning up a few dishes when she noticed the blue dodge backing up to the barn and Amy getting out the drivers side. What is going on Lou is thinking as she walks toward the barn just as Amy is coming out carrying the Miracle Girl saddle and asks Lou to please drop the tailgate for her. While doing that Lou asks what's going on Amy and who's truck is this?

" It's my truck Lou I just bought it. Now I have a few more things to do in town before dinner …...so Lou here is the info on the truck will you please call the insurance company for me and I want full coverage and glass too also have them fax an insurance card for me asap. That said Amy heads to town with a different purpose.

As Jack pulls up to the ranch house Lou meets him on the front steps and before she can say a thing Jack with a questioning look says "I could of sworn I saw Amy driving a blue dodge truck heading in town just a few minutes ago?"

"You did grandpa come and sit we'll have some tea and I'll share more with you" Lou tell him. She tells him that Amy bought the truck and that she put the Miracle Girl saddle into the bed of the truck and said she'd be back for supper. They both look at one another with the _what the heck is she up to..._ _look._

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell above the door jingled as Amy makes her way into Tuckers Pawn and Jewelry Shop carrying the saddle. "Hello Amy how are you...oh here let me help you with that" as Mr. Tucker takes the saddle over to a couple of sawhorses he had for sale.

"I'm good Mr. Tucker I just need to get rid a few thing and was hoping you could help." She then reaches into her shirt pocket and pulls out the horseshoe diamond necklace placing it in his hand.

As Mr. Tucker examines the necklace he asks if she was pawning them or selling them and explains the difference to her.

"I don't want either of them back Mr. Tucker however if you could let me borrow a small screw driver so that I can take the name plate off the saddle I would be thankful."

"I understand Amy ….Miracle Girl is like your trade make isn't it"

"That may be so but I'm no miracle worker... I'm really just a country girl that can read horses and between you and me that name has caused as much harm as it has good. I just want to throw it in the trash"Amy replies.

"Well Amy if you are going to throw it away I'd give you and extra... $100.00 if you let me melt the silver down and use it for jewelry?"

"Sure as long as you don't sell me any jewelry with that silver in it." Amy chuckles as she finishes her demand.

After thinking for a few... the pawn shop owner makes his offer "Amy ….I hope that you are aware that I can't give you what these pieces were worth new ….right! He asks looking at her , Now that said I will give you lets say... $6500.00 for the necklace and... $2000.00 for the saddle that plus the $100 for the silver plate $8600.00 total. What do you think?"

"Sounds good but there is something I'd like to buy" Amy states and shows Mr. Tucker what she wants and fills out the paper work. As Amy puts 8grand and change in her pocket she thanks Mr. Tucker and saids she will we back the day after tomorrow to pick up her treat as she thinks of it.

She had one more stop before heading home. On the drive home she decided to take the long way to give herself more time to think what her next move would be. She felt it best if she went away for a few day to gather her thoughts. She knew it wouldn't go over well with Lou or Grandpa since she had only been back not 3 weeks. _Why did I get my self into this mess_ Amy thought as she pulls up to Heartland and notices 8 tall boxes on the porch... _oh shit_ she tells herself.

Lou , Grandpa and Georgie come out and greet her as she approaches the porch "Amy they are from France and are for you" Georgie tells here.

"What's in them" Grandpa asks.

"Can we talk about them after dinner grandpa"Amy asks. No one says a word they just all head in and start dinner.

After dinner Peter went to help Georgie do night check so that gave Amy a chance to get Grandpa and Lou caught up so to speak. She explained to grandpa that she was tired for borrowing everyone else's vehicle and felt it was high time she had her own truck. She then tells them about the saddle and necklace but not how much she got. She told them that if she kept either of those thing they would always haunt her. Grandpa was shaking his head and smiling with agreement. She also tells them just what she told Ty about the dresses. "I boxed them up and left them in France I didn't think Ahmed would send them."

"Funny you should say that Amy …..the delivery guy told me he had delivered those same boxes to Hillcrest 2 days ago and was asked to pick them up from there this morning and bring them here." Lou tell her.

"I need to open one up and make sure it's them" Amy says as they all head out to the porch. As Grandpa takes out his pocket knife Lou notices that the box looked like it had been opened and re taped and she points it out. After inspecting all the boxes and seeing that they all had been tampered with Amy tells grandpa they need to call the police before any boxes are opened. Lou and grandpa could she the deep concern that was on Amy's face and called.

After filling the officer in on the situation one of the officer cuts the side open and backs off because of the smell coming from the box.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _What the hell_ the officer asks himself as he reaches in his back pocket for his hanky to cover his nose from the smell. Once the side is opened up, he backs away and goes over to the others that have backed far enough away to avoid the smell.

"Well Ms. Fleming it looks to me like someone ripped or shredded the dresses and dumped manure on them. Do you believe that Prince Ahmed was responsible for this?"

"Yes I don't doubt that for one minute" Amy tells him and turn to ask Lou to call Ty and make sure he is okay.

" Who's Ty?" one of the officers asks.

"My fiancé. He and Ahmed had words the other day and I just want to know he's okay."

"He doesn't answer, Amy it just went to voice mail." Lou says.

"Amy, I'll go check up on him. Okay" Grandpa tells her.

One of the officers offers to go with him. The other asks it they have any plastic and tape to close the one box back up and that if Amy wants to press charges for at least harassment. If she does then all the boxes will be marked as evidence. "Yes I do and I have more," as she pulls out her phone.

Jack and the officer pull into Ty's driveway. Jack sees Ty laying on the ground in front his porch trying to get himself up. The officer and Jack get to Ty almost at the same time and lift him over to the couch on the porch. "Who did this to you Ty? Was it Ahmed?" Jack asks.

Ty is trying to get his breath and finally gets out "No Jack, it was poachers." The officer asks Ty if he needs to go to the hospital and Ty says, " no I'll be alright. I just need some ice." Jack along with the officer wanted to know about the poachers and Ty lets them in on all that he knew but didn't understand how they knew his name and where he lived.

The officer got a call and told Jack that everything was done for tonight at Heartland and said if there is nothing else here he'd be taking off and told Ty to take care. Ty and Jack both thanked him. Ty looks at Jack and asks " What happened at Heartland?"

"You just come with me and I'll tell you all that I know on the way there and that an order from me, Lou, Peter, Georgie, and of course the one I consider your better half... Amy!" Before they left he calls the ranch and tells them they will be there shortly. He didn't mention Ty's condition. He grabs some clothes and books for Ty and heads off.

Amy ,Lou and Peter were sitting at the kitchen table when Jack walked in almost carrying Ty. "Get me some ice, Lou" Jack asks, as he takes Ty to the couch.

"What happened Ty?" Amy asks with fear in her voice. "Did Ahmed do this to you? Oh my god, Ty. I'm so sorry for this. You must hate me now." Amy states as she starts to cry.

"No Amy. This had nothing to do with Ahmed. It was poachers at the reserve." Ty tells her as he tries to get comfortable on the couch. "Jack told me about the boxes of dresses out front on the way here. Sounds and looks to me like Ahmed might be a little ticked off."

"Well tomorrow I'm going to put a stop to this" Amy says and fills everyone in on her plans to file the harassment charges and get a restraining order. Everyone was in agreement .

Lou and Peter headed off to bed as Jack asks Ty if he was okay and did he have everything he needed for the night. Amy said, "he is sleeping in my room tonight Grandpa and I'll sleep on the couch." Ty was in no mood to argue as Amy and Jack helped him to her bed.

As Jack starts to leave he turns and looks at both of them and says "Amy, if it's okay with Ty, you can stay with him tonight" and walks out closing the door.

Neither say anything as Amy pulls the blanket and sheet down so Ty could lie down. "Now lie down and try to get comfortable," Amy tells him. She then starts taking off Ty's boots and socks. That done Amy reaches to unbutton his jeans Ty touches her hand and says, "you don't have to take them off if you are going to stay here with me."

"I don't think I have to worry about you taking advantage of me tonight, Ty Bordon. But I'd be happy to oblige if you want." She said with a smile.

"You're right and I'm good, but I'd like a rain check on that sometime," he replies.

When Amy heard those words her heart melted and the tears became uncontrollable. She didn't think Ty would ever say anything like that to her again after this morning.

As best as Ty can he reaches out to her to come into the comfort of his arms. Whispering to her that it will be okay.

Feeling Ty's arm firmly around her and the softness of his words, Amy regains her composure. She looks into those loving green eyes and opens her heart."Ty,I'm so sorry for the way I have treated you for the past few months. I felt guilty of enjoying myself for accepting things from Ahmed I had no right doing while in Europe and when he kissed me the fear became to strong. The logic of that fear was to pretend it never happened I thought I was protecting you but that was another lie I told myself. Everything just kind of snowballed when I got home. My lies, worries and fears were exposed I know that if you will give me a chance Ty, I will prove to you that my love for you is true. Pure and honest. Okay?"

"Not a problem," Ty replies as he kisses her cheek. "Can we go to bed now?" he asks with a chuckles.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ty wakes Amy up as he tries to get out of bed. Its 7:15am and he needs to get to the reserve. Amy calmly walks over to the door and locks it. "And just where do you think you are going?" she asks with her hands on her hips. "You are NOT working today and that is final. Now lay back down, I'll get you some aspirin and juice." She unlocks the door and heads to the kitchen.

Ty really has no fight in him today and lays back down thinking back to when Amy took care of him at the fishing cabin. That was a special place for them and _a simpler time_ he thought. He also thought back to Amy's words last night about proving to him that her love was honest, true and pure. Deep down, he wanted that more than anything.

Amy sits down on the side of the bed and hands Ty the aspirin and juice and questions him about the poachers. "Why would poachers come after you, Ty?"

Ty explains how he found the dead bear and someone had cut out its liver to sell on the black market .

"Well that still doesn't explain why they assaulted you and how they knew you had found the bear and where you lived"

"I know Amy and that still puzzles me Bob was the only one that I had told."

"You don't think he had any thing to do with this do you Ty?"

"No I don't and can't think of why he would."

I'll get your breakfast Amy tells him, and heads to the kitchen.

"Amy, Lisa's lawyer will be here at 10:30 and a detective will be around 11:00" Lou tells her, " here's Ty's breakfast. Is he feeling any better?"

" Yes Lou and thanks."

Ty was doing his best to place a couple of pillows behind him so he could sit up better but the twisting was getting the best of him Amy handed him the tray and positioned the pillow for him. Ty thanks her and states "You like to take care of me don't you?"

"Yes I do. Now I have a few other things I need to talk to you about. Lisa's lawyer and a detective will both be here a couple of hours and hopefully we can end this Ahmed thing once and for all. Secondly when I was in town yesterday I bought myself a truck and I went to Mr. Tucker's pawn shop and sold him the necklace and the Miracle Girl saddle." Amy could see relief in Ty's eyes and facial expression and was pleased. She got up and walked to her desk and opened her checkbook and started writing. "Ty, I was going to wait to do this, but its better I do this now." And hands him a check.

"Wha...wha...what the hell is this Amy?" Ty finally gets out.

"That is your graduation gift from me, Ty. I know it's a year early, but I feel now is the right time. Before he can say another word Amy explains. "You remember me telling you about Midnight the horse that I bought in Europe and sold to Nick?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I bought him for you Ty. She explained .I had placed a mint on Midnight stall after everyone wrote him off as a lost cause and to much trouble and I backed up. Midnight came right over and took it. I then, with my palm open, and another mint, walked over to him and he never moved. He just accepted the mint and I knew then there was nothing really wrong that a little love couldn't fix. I'd bought him and made a good piece of change."

"But Amy, this is for $70,000.00."

" I know she says with a big smile. You see Ty I knew once you finished Vet school you would need a new truck and I wanted to get it for you. Of all the men I have met in my life you are by far the most driven. You have done so much of everyone on this ranch and for those close to you that I felt this is the least I could do. You know, there should be enough after the truck to get that Ducati Motorcycle you also wanted ."

"I understand all this stuff that is happening to both of us right now doesn't fix my problem Ty. So when the dust settles around here I'm going to go and try to get my heart and head back on track. I am going to figure out what I need and get my balance back. I am going to Pike River and see Joanne Hawks. Hopefully she will have a cabin I can stay in for a few days... There is one more thing you need to know. I will have to give my phone and laptop to the lawyer this morning for evidence, so I bought a new phone yesterday while in town. Here is my new number and only you ,Lou ,Grandpa, the lawyer and Detective will have this number. So I know you won't give it to my dad."

"You know Amy, in the 8 years I've known you, that is the most you have said at one time ever. I thought you'd never get done." Ty says with a smile as he reaches out for her hand and draws her in for a very sweet kiss.

"I like your plan Amy, but don't you think you should keep this money? You may need it in the future?"

"The only future I want is with you Ty money isn't a factor in my happiness. Only you are."

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The meeting with Detective Kelly and Mr. Williams, Lisa's lawyer went well. Amy was the only one that didn't want Ahmed arrested...she just wanted him to leave her alone. It was decided that harassment charges would be written up and a restraining order would be issued if Ahmed didn't agree to leave Amy, Ty and her family alone. It was also agreed that Ahmed would have to give a DNA sample if he didn't agree and the charges were brought up. Detective Kelly told them he would head right over to Hillcrest and talk with Ahmed and he'd call back in a couple hours with Ahmed's answer.

Amy needed to take a short ride and clear her head as Ty was resting. She saddled up Spartan and headed to the old jumping course. She was quite within herself as she rode. A lot had happened to her in the last 7 months and as she reflected over that time, a realization started to grow in her mind. She pulls Spartan to a halt. As she ponders, her phone goes off and it's Lou. Lou tells her that Ahmed and his crew have moved out of Hillcrest. Detective Kelly told Lou the owner told him they moved out yesterday and he didn't know where they were.

Amy thanks Lou and decides to call Detective Kelly and tell him about the mansion Ahmed took her too. He said he wasn't far from there and would call her back soon. Amy was hoping Ahmed had left for good but also knew how pigheaded he was when it came to what he wanted.

Amy got off Spartan and let him graze as she thought back to just before Lou's call. The thought pattern came back to her and she saw the whole revelation like it was a movie playing in her head. _So_ _that is how this started._ She said to herself as she saw in her thoughts Ahmed's reaction. The pieces started to fall into place like a domino effect. It all made sense to her now. _How could I be so naive_ she asks herself. Just as quickly as that realization came to her the Chase revelation hits her also, and she sees the pattern. _"_ _W_ _hat a damn fool I have been._ _It's_ _amazing_ _that_ _Ty is still around"_ ,she thinks.

Detective Kelly calls and tells Amy the mansion is still empty. He then suggests to Amy that she come down to the station and fill out a restraining order just in case he's still around. He also tells Amy to have her lawyer write up the harassment paper just in case. Amy thanks him and tells him she'd be in his office in the morning to fill out the paperwork.

Amy heads back to the ranch, pondering the revelations she had gotten and her heart is thankful for the understanding. She knows what she did wrong. But _it's the why I thought it was okay to do those things_ she still has to figure out to have her balance. _Its been a good day she thinks_ to herself.

Lou and Lisa are getting dinner ready as Amy enters the house. "Where's grandpa's truck?" she asks.

"Ty asked Jack to take him to the wildlife reserve. Ty said he needed Jack there so he wouldn't do anything foolish." Lisa told her.

Amy then fills them in on what Detective Kelly told her and that the restraining order would be in place in a couple of days. He would have someone from the evidence department come out and gather the boxes.

Meanwhile out at the reserve, Ty is confronting Bob about what had happened to him. Bob confesses to taking money from the poachers in order to stay afloat. Ty is doing his best not to smack Bob and walks off. "I quit". Ty tells him as he approaches Jacks truck and leaves.

At dinner everyone is brought up to date and the atmosphere in the household is lighter than it has been in a long time. Amy and Ty go out and do night check. While filling one of the water troughs, Ty asks Amy if she'll give him a ride home.

"Won't you stay one more night Ty ? Please, I know we are still on break, but I would really love to be held for one more night."

"Sure, why not. But tomorrow you'll have to give me a ride to town. I need to see if Scott will give me my old job back." Ty says smiling the whole time.

By the time Amy and Ty get back to the house everyone is already in their rooms. Amy goes to wash up while Ty head's to Amy's room. He gets undressed and into bed. While he waits, his mind is realizing that Amy has changed. She is more relaxed in her mannerisms, more sure of herself and is taking charge of what she wants. This is something Ty wanted to see and he does like the way she is telling him that she needs to be in his arms. That excites him.

Amy comes in and locks the door. She sits on the side of the bed and takes off her socks and with her back to Ty starts stripping. When everything is off, she walks to her dresser and pulls out one of Ty's old t-shirts and puts it on and climbs into bed.

"You can close your mouth now Ty if you want." Amy says with a grin.

She roles over to face Ty. The look on his face causes Amy to breakout laughing.

After a minute, Ty finally takes his eyes off Amy's body and looks into her blue eyes" What the heck was that!" He proclaims with a smile of his own.

"Just wanted you to know I'm all yours and if want me to show you in that way... I'm ready and willing."

"Jack said we could sleep together. I don't think he meant it in that way. Besides I still need all my body parts."Ty tells her as he pulls Amy in for a long and wet kiss.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After morning check, Amy asks Ty if he's ready to head to town and throws him the keys. As they are leaving, Amy asks if she could sit next him. He doesn't hesitate and puts his arm up inviting her in. After a few miles Ty tells Amy she made a good choice and he really likes her truck.

Amy thanked him but didn't stop there. " You know I would of given all of me to you last night don't you?"

"Yes Amy, I do. We decided that we were going to wait. I know we have fooled around enough over the years that we can enjoy each other without having to go all the way. I'd like to keep it that way. Are you still good with that?"

Amy leans over and kisses Ty cheek and replies "Yes."

They arrive at the clinic. Ty tells Amy he will meet her at Maggie's in about an hour and he'd buy her lunch. Ty gets out , as Amy slides over he kisses her telling her he loves everything about her and walks off.

As she watches Ty walk away she think _what a difference a few days can make_.

At the police station as Amy fills out the paper work, she then thinks it would be best if Detective Kelly knows about the glock 9mm waiting for her at Mr. Tuckers pawn shop and tells him.

"Do you really think Ahmed is that violent Ms. Fleming?" the detective asks.

"A few days ago if asked that question, I'd of said no. Now after hearing what's in those boxes, Yes I do."

"Okay Ms. Fleming. You just be careful and I will let all law enforcement in the province know about this."

"Thank you. Mr. Williams said he would try to find out who Ahmed's attorney might be and to let them know the situation. I will be in Pike River for a few weeks if you need to speak with me. I will be staying at The Pike River Lodge." That said Amy heads to Mr. Tucker's place.

The door bell jingles as Amy enters Mr. Tucker's. "Amy. Nice to see you again."

"You to; Mr. Tucker."

"Well Amy, about an hour after you left the other day some rich oil man came in here looking for an anniversary gift for his wife and as soon as he saw that necklace you sold me he bought it. And when he saw the saddle he took it. We both made out that day I'd say."

"It was a good day for both of us Mr. Tucker."

"I take it you are here for the glock?"

"Yes Sir. I am."

"Okay then. Let me grab that for you and get the paper work. Didn't you want a shoulder holster? Amy nods yes. Good. Then I have just what you need. Here try this on and I'll adjust it for you. It stays in place by this strap that goes around your belt and snaps." There, how does that feel?"

"It's comfortable. I thought it would be more bulky and heavier," Amy tells him as she puts everything in a small shoulder bag."I can't thank you enough for all your help, Mr. Tucker."

"Amy, I think we both came out winners."

Amy's stomach starts to growl as she parks in front of Maggie's. Ty's at the counter chatting with Lou. Amy comes up and wraps her arm around Ty and kisses him on the neck, that send shivers down Ty's spine. Ty sits up straighter and shudders.

"I thought you two were on a break?" Lou asks

"We are. I believe it is safe to say that some of what the break was all about have been answered. Wouldn't you, Amy?"

"Yes they have, Lou" Amy tells her as she leans in to give Ty a very passionate kiss.

"This is a diner you two. Take it outside or in my office." Lou tell them smiling the whole time.

"Okay, Lou. How about two vegetarian chili's and a large chocolate milkshake with 2 straws," Amy orders. "Lou we'll be over at the table in the corner." As she and Ty get up to move.

Ty tells Amy that Scott give him his old job back but that because he left, Cass would have seniority.

"You can live with that can't you, Ty?"

"Yes and with that windfall that was so lovingly given to me, I shouldn't have to work all those hours to try and get ahead. Thank you Amy for your gift and for loving me."

"Ty, I do love and what you said about the break just a few minutes ago, I agree with my whole heart. I was out yesterday with Spartan at the old jumping course you made me and something happened to me. It was very much like what I experienced at Victor's that time. I understand somethings now but I still have a few things I want answered. So if you are good with it I'll head up to Pike River tomorrow."

"Amy, you do what you need to do. I trust that what you need to do will help us out in the long run."

As they finished their lunch, Amy told Ty that she had gotten the glock and had 5 boxes of ammo and asked if he wanted to shoot off a few rounds. "Sure" he says and off they went.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At dinner that night, Amy informs everyone about her going to Pike River for a few days. She could see the concern in their faces and simply asked them to trust her, which they all agreed to do. After dinner Ty and Amy were doing night check on the horses when Jack walked up and asked if things were okay now with the two of them. "Much better Jack," Ty tells him. "We have both come a long way since the other day. We are confident that things will only get better."

"Good to hear that." Jack tells them as he heads back to the house.

When done with the nightly chores, Amy motions to the stairs of the loft. "Are you game?" And head up the stairs. Ty right on her tail. It didn't take them long to be wrapped in each other arms. The moaning could have been heard if anyone was in the area of the barn. Amy had Ty's shirt off and was rubbing little circles on his chest. Ty fell asleep within minutes. Amy reached over and covered them both. They each had a quiet night's rest.

Around 8 am they awoke with a start. The covers were being pulled from their bodies. The first thing they heard was "its a good thing you both are dressed cause somebody just might of lost a body part!" Jack was laughing as he left the loft. Ty and Amy looked at each other and broke out in laughter. After a very passionate kiss ,Amy buttoned up her shirt. They headed to the house for coffee and breakfast.

As Amy was packing up a few things, Ty asks if she could give him a ride home. He grabs the few things he had along with his books which he hadn't even looked at while there and puts them in Amy's truck. Amy says her good byes. On the way to Ty's place he slides over next to Amy. He moves her hair off her neck and starts kissing and nibbling her neck . Amy quickly pulls over and says "Ty I'm driving and you doing that is distracting me too much"

"Well, haven't I told you that. But you don't stop. I thought fair is fair."

"But Ty, you're a man. You are supposed to handle those things!" Amy tells him with a sheepish looking grin.

"Okay. But I do have to admit it's kind of hot too. So from now on, you can do it to me. But you have to keep your hand off my crotch. Get it?"

Amy still with that sheepish grin says , "sure I'll try and do that" as she gets back on the road.

" I didn't say try, Amy."

Amy turns to him and sticks her tongue out at him. Then smiles.

She turns into Ty's driveway and they both get out. "I haven't been here since the poachers were here. I don't know what it is like on the inside." As he unlocks the door. Peaking in, he could tell they had messed the place up a little. All in all it wasn't too bad.

Amy was concerned. She asked if he needed any help. She told him that maybe he should stay at Heartland until the poachers are caught.

"I'll be just fine Amy." They caught me off guard last time. Ill be fine. Ty pulls her in close. He holds her head in his palms and kisses her like never before. As they come up for a breath, Amy looks at him with wonder "How can you expect me to leave after a kiss like that?"

"That was just a reminder of what is waiting here for you."

"You're mean"

"No Amy. I"m just in love!"

"Good" she tells him and gives him a quick kiss and heads to her truck.

"I'll call or text you when I get there. Love you, Ty."

The drive was uneventful but filling at the same time. She had plenty to think back on. About her relationship with Ty. The more she did, the more it became apparent that she either caused or made something out of nothing and blew things out of proportion throughout their relationship. Ty had been right all along. Amy's heart was getting overwhelmed with thankfulness. She had to pull off the road to get her composure back. Tears of thankfulness wouldn't be stopped. She was so thankful that the man she had loved and dreamed about those many years, still loved her. She regained her composure and drove on to Pike River with an understanding she hadn't had before.

It was around 3 pm when Amy pulled into Pike River. She was heartbroken to see the damage the flood had done to this quaint little place. As she walked into Joanna's Bar n Grill, Amy spots Joanna chatting with a customer. As she stands behind the counter Joanna looks up as she hears the door open to see who just came in and a big smile came upon her face. She couldn't seem to get around the counter fast enough to give her old friend a welcoming hug. "Amy, what a wonderful surprise!"

"Really nice to see you too, Joanna."

"Here sit. Can I get you anything, Amy? Oh, its good to see you again."

"I'd like to know if you have a room I could rent for a week are so?"

"Yes I do. Just got the motel up and running 2 weeks ago. Are you by yourself, Amy?"

"Yes. I needed some time to sort a few things out in my heart and mind. If you know what I mean"

"Of course I do. So, when you're ready, I'll show you to your room."

"I'd like to get unpacked and come back for some tea. I'm ready when you are"

"Let me get your key and I'll be right with you."

Amy grabs her duffel bag and and the small shoulder bag that has her glock in it and follows Joanna to Room 5. "Here's your key, Amy. Dad comes down at 5 for his dinner so you must join us. He will be so pleased to see you."

"Thanks Joanna. I'll be there."

Amy unpacks her bag and sits on the edge of her bed .Looking at her phone to see the time, she has just over an hour before she is to meet Will and Joanna. Amy sends texts to Ty and Lou to let them know she has arrived. She then decides to go for a walk along the river. Amy thinks about taking _BB,_ _the name Ty gave her glock when they went out shooting._ _It was short for Big Bertha._ She thought better of it and placed it under her pillow.

It was a beautiful early summer afternoon as Amy made her way to the river. Her mind went back to what Ty had told her just before the break. _Amy you have changed,_ kept going thru her mind then …..." **look out young lady** " someone yells. Amy stopped in her tracks. She then realized she is only inches from walking into a tree. The older gentleman who yelled out comes over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. I was just in my own mind too deeply I guess. I don't even remember walking this far. The last thing I remember was stopping and seeing the river when I left the motel. I don't remember anything after that."

"Don't worry yourself young lady we all do that now and then. I should know, I teach psychology at the University of Calgary." He said with a chuckle.

"Well thank you for shouting out. I have had a few too many things on my plate lately. By the way I'm Amy Fleming," and offers her hand to formalize the introduction.

" I'm Professor Tom Renard and that lady coming over here is my wife, Edith."

"I know who you are. Tom this is the Amy Fleming. Joan used to talk about you all the time a few years back. The Miracle Girl and the young lady that won The Ring of Fire. Like her mom did."

"Oh yes I remember. Its an honor to meet you, Ms. Fleming."

"Our daughter is a big fan of yours. She saw you and that other fellow do a clinic in Hudson once. She learned a lot from watching you."

"Please call me Amy, and the true honor is mine."

"Are you staying here at the motel, Amy?"

"Yes. I haven't been here in a while, but like I said, I have things on my plate that need to be dealt with before I can really move on with my life." Amy told them with a look they had seen before.

"Amy, if you need someone to help either by listening or just bouncing things off of, please don't hesitate to ask Tom or myself. We are here for you."

Amy gave them each a gentle hug. She thanked them, as she headed to the bar & grill.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy is checking her phone for any messages, finding none she walks into Joanna's place and greets her. "Dad should be here any minute. Is your room okay, Amy?"

"It's very nice Joanna."

"Our special tonight is elk meatloaf with baked potato and a salad. Are you good with that Amy or would you like something lighter?"

"That sound delicious. Let me come back and help."

"Here comes Dad. You just stay here, I'll get the food."

"Well looks who's here Amy Fleming! Come and give this old timer a hug." Will looks around "are you here alone?"

"Yes I am. Sure good to see you again."

"Why didn't that old kook of a grandfather come up with you? He's okay ain't he?"

"Grandpa's just fine Will, in fact he got married this past winter."

Will chuckles, "Who would marry that old man?"

" A very giving, kind,loving and rich pretty lady. Thats who." Amy said with a joyous smile.

"Good for him. Is she as stubborn as he is."

"Yea, but in a good way."

Joanna brought out the food and sat down to join them. They ate their meal reminiscing on the last time Amy, Ty, Jack and Tim had been there and rescued the trapped horses. It had been hard work but the outcome was a special healing time for all involved.

"Amy, if you have the time you should come out and see Lucky. His mother was that pregnant mare you all saved."

"I'd love to. I have no real plan while I'm here."

"Come out with me after breakfast tomorrow. You can ride him if you wish. He doesn't get the exercise he used to. I come in for breakfast around 9 am. Will that work for you?"

"Sounds real good."

"Joanna, another great meal. Amy always a pleasure to see you. Lady's I'll see you both in the morning. Good night and pleasant dreams."

"Night Dad. Drive careful and see tomorrow."

"Night Will."

"Here Joanna I'll help with those." Amy helps gather the dished and follows Joanna into the kitchen.

"Amy are you okay? Whenever Ty's name was mentioned at diner, you seen to get sad."

" I do have some personal issues to deal with. This place holds a special place in our hearts. Since my problem involves him, I felt this was the place to go."

"If you need to talk Amy, I'm right here."

" Thanks for that. I need to figure a couple more things out first. Okay"

" You just let me know."

"I will. I'm going to take a short walk before I turn in. Good night Joanna and Thanks again for everything."

Its getting chilly as the sun was setting behind the mountains. Amy goes to her room to get BB and her coat.

She decides to sit on a small boulder near the river. The sound of the rushing water is very calming. Her thoughts went back to when Adrian had left those texts messages that Ahmed wanted to talk with her. The question she wanted the answer to was _why did I not answer him_. W _as I playing hard to get. I had only been around that team_ _a short time_ _and could clearly see that they had a certain protocol to follow._ _W_ _as I playing hard to get? "_ _What was I thinking"_ _she_ said aloud.

"What were you thinking, Amy?" a voice asked.

Amy jump off the rock and her hand went into her coat for BB. "Who's there?"

"Its Edith Renard dear. I didn't mean to frighten you. I heard you talking and I really thought you were talking to me"

" No it was my fault again Edith. I was way into my head again and simply didn't realize I was talking out loud."

"Tom's gone in for the night Amy. We have a couple of chairs set up right over here. Come sit with me for awhile please."

As Amy walked over with Edith. Her heart starts to slow down. She catches her breath and tries to relax.

After sitting together for 30 minutes or so, Edith quietly speaks. " You and I Amy are alike in many ways. We each love what we do. You love fixing horses that have problems. I like fixing people with problems. My job is much easier than yours, however. Mine talks back, yours doesn't."

Amy chuckled and agreed.

" When you see a horse in need Amy, do you feel this drive in you to help that horse?"

"Yes. It can be quite strong at times. So strong that I don't think of the consequences many times."

"I'm the same way. Our desires to help, are what truly drive us each day. I sense Amy, that you need my help. I want you to know that I'll be here for you when and if you ever want to talk. I'm not trying to put any pressure on you. I just know from years of experience that having a sounding board is as helpful in my work as a round pen is in yours."

Amy realized what Edith was telling her. She sits back in her chair letting out a deep sigh as she does. "I'm not sure where to begin."

" You would start by gathering as much info on the horse as possible. Right? Why don't you start by telling the conversation you were having within your head, when I heard you say _What was I thinking_."

"I should start at the beginning." Amy starts to tell Edith everything that had happened to her since the day her and Ty had meet Adrian at the airport . It had taken over an hour for Amy to share what she had been though the past 7 months leading up to her drive to Pike River. Edith never interrupted, she just listened.

Edith gave Amy a few moments to catch her breath, so to speak. "That was a lot of life to have lived in that short of time, Amy. It's no wonder you feel you have a lot on your plate. From what you just told me Amy, you made a few bad choses is all. A man, one that had the means to offer things that only happen in fairy tales deceived and used you for his gain. You're not the first young lady to fall into a web like that. We'll get into those bad choses tomorrow evening cause it is getting late. The one thing I need you to understand is there is nothing wrong with you. You are 100% sane. Do not think ill of yourself. My mom use to have a saying for me when I was troubled, " _it all comes out in the wash",_ I've learned thats true."

They walked to the motel Edith arm around Amy's shoulders for comfort. They hugged and said their good nights. Each going to there rooms feeling good about the day.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Will pulled into his yard Amy asked, "Will, are those all your horses?"

"No. Thats a wild herd that grazes here now and then. Aren't they beautiful!"

"They sure are." Amy told him as she gets out of the truck. "I'm going down to have a closer look."

" You be careful Amy. They are a little leery. As Will walks away, he calls to her over his shoulder "I'll go saddle Lucky for ya."

Looking over the herd, Amy is wanting to she if she can spot the lead mare. It didn't take her long. As she picks her way toward the mare Amy never allowed their eyes to meet, she didn't want the mare is see her as a threat. The name Molly popped into her head. Thats what I'll call you then, Amy thought. Once Amy got to where she needed to be, she sat facing her target. Molly didn't take her eyes and ears off Amy as she grazed. It was near 30 minutes before the mare took her first steps toward Amy. It wasn't much but a start. When Molly moved again this time her head was down, ears forward and walking right toward Amy. Amy held out her hand, the one that held a mint to the mare as she stood. Just then a man on a quad came riding toward the herd and they spooked.

When the man shut off the quad Amy lit into him " _What do you think you're doing? You could of got me killed!"_

"Sorry, I didn't see you and who the hell are you anyway?"

"She's my guest Matt. I've told you before not to drive that thing in my fields. What do you want anyway?"

"I came to let you know, me and some of the other ranchers are meeting to discuss those horses. The meeting is at Joanna's grill in two nights. I'm going to push for a cull, Will. Those damn horses need to go." Matt not having anything more to say, starts the quad and leaves.

"We can't let that happen, Will."Amy tells him with a concerned look.

"Unless someone comes up with a good plan Amy, I don't know that we can stop them."

"I'll figure out something. I'm going to get Lucky and go for that ride. Should be back by 3:30. Is that good with you?"

"Sure, have fun and be careful."

Amy headed to the tree line were the herd had gone. She had hoped to get a chance at Molly again. That wasn't to be the case. She started to think back to last night but she stopped herself. _Stopping that cull needed to be dealt with first_ , she thought . In her mind a plan started to form.

Having put Lucky back in her stall Amy joined Will for some tea. "I have a plan Will, but need to ask a couple a of questions first."

"Sure Amy. What do you need to know?"

" If I had a way to relocate that herd, would that please you?"

"How can you do that?"

"What I have planed will benefit all concerned. Can you live with that""

"If you can do that, yes I can"

"Okay, do you know how many head are in the herd?"

"38 including the stallion."

"Good. Do you think any of the ranchers need or want good stock horses or breeding stock?"

"Of course, but why do you want to know that?"

"Lets head to town and I'll fill you in."

Upon arriving at Joanna's, Amy looks at Will, "What do you think?" she asks.

"Do you really think you can do all that Amy?"

"If they give me the time I can," Amy proclaims as they enter the grill.

"Well, did you two have a good day?" Joanna asks as the two sat down at Will's favorite table.

"Yes we did, except for when Matt Pincher came riding that quad through my fields again. The bad part, Amy, was right there with the wild herd when he did that and of course they spooked. He tried to say he didn't see her . Amy wasn't buying that and fed him the riot act." Will said with a big grin.

"I suppose he was there to tell you about the meeting concerning those wild horses."

" Yes. But Joanna, I think Amy here has a plan that will make everyone happy."

Joanna looks at Amy and smiles. " Sure hope so. Diner is running about 20 minutes late. Is elk stew okay with you two?" Will and Amy nod in approval.

Tom and Edith walked through the doors, Amy asked Will if they could join them for dinner, "of course" he said.

Amy greets them and invites them over. Tom and Edith had been coming to pike River for many years and knew Will and Joanna quite well. As they were chatting the pay phone rang. As Amy got up to answer it, she told them she had sent Lou that number so she'd call her tonight. The cell reception was spotty in Piker River to say the least.

"Amy...Amy is that you?"

"Yes Lou its me."

"I'm in the barn Amy, grandpa, Ty and Scott are here also. Look I'm going to put it on

speaker so everyone can hear. Is that okay?"

Lou puts it on speaker before Amy even had a chance to answer. They all heard her say, "sure Lou."After all the greetings and miss you were done Amy told them she needed to talk to the four of them about something important.

"I have something too Amy and I'll make it quick. The restraining order is in place. Mr. William's has located Ahmed attorney and informed him, of the pending charges if he contacts you again in any way."

"That's great Lou. I'll sleep better tonight knowing that." Amy pauses taking in a deep breath. Look everyone, I was out at Will's place today and it seems a herd of wild horses loves to come and visit his fields. While I was out sitting, trying to get the lead mare to come to me a man drives up on a quad spooking them. It turned out to be Will's neighbor coming to informs him of a meeting. The ranchers in this area want to cull that herd. The meeting takes place in two nights. Now I have a plan."

Amy could hear , _of course you do_ coming from Ty and grandpa almost in unison.

"I heard that you two!"

"What's you plan Amy?"

"Well grandpa I plan on seeing if any of the rancher want or need any working or breeding stock. If they do, I will help them break and train them."

"You're taking on the big project there Amy!"

"I have it covered Grandpa. Scott, that stallion will make a super addition to any herd. What do you think about putting him with the one by your granddad's place?"

"I'll check on that Amy. I don't see why not."

"Thanks Scott."

"I afraid to ask Amy, but what's your plan for the rest of those horses?"

"I'm hoping that the ranchers are willing to take a dozen and the rest well, you know."

"You plan to bring 25 wild horses here to Heartland?"

" They will be halter broke before they get that far and I'll handle all the expenses, Grandpa. Trust me."

"Ty, hope you don't think I have forgotten you?"

"No Amy. I know you better than that. I've just been enjoying watching the expressions on Jack's and Lou's faces as you have been laying out your plan. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you and Scott here to vet them. Then I could use your help breaking the ones going to Heartland. I'd like you to be my partner in this little venture. What do you think?"

" I'm game Amy but I just started back to work with Scott, today."

Scott speaks up and said, "Thats fine Ty, those horses are more important right now."

"Okay then. Once the meeting is over I'll call and give you the list of what I'll need."

"Amy, why don't you give me a hint of what you need. I could at least get a head start."

"Well Grandpa. The biggest thing is panels. I'll need two round pens and three holding paddocks about 32x48. A chute setup for the vetting and at least six gates. Now before you panic I'm sure the rancher can supply some of what's needed."

" Joanna just set dinner on the table so Love all of you. I'll call once the meeting is over . Bye."

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At Heartland the four look at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I think its a great way for Amy to get back to what she loves the most." Lou states.

"I agree. Caleb I'm sure will want some of the stock. Specially since Amy is starting the horses. Look at it this way Jack, Once Amy has a horse broke to ride she could sell it for at least $5,000.00 if not much more. You consider 25 head, that good money for 6 months work."

"That just a lot of horses in that short of time, for one person."

"She won't be alone grandpa. We'll all be here to help."

Ty had turned so they wouldn't see the tears of pure joy welding up in his eyes. His heart was elated when Amy asked him to partner with her. It had been their dream for many years to work together. Then he realized the last big thing they had done together was at Pike River also.

...

After dinner , Amy helped Joanna with the dishes then excused herself and said good night. Walking toward the motel Amy sees Edith sitting alone by the river and decides to join her.

"May I join you?" Amy asks.

"Please Amy sit. I was hoping you'd come join me. I told you we were a lot alike. You couldn't resist helping those horses could you?"

" No I couldn't. Last night Edith I didn't get into detail about everything that happened in Europe."

" I didn't think you did and to be perfectly honest Amy, I didn't want you to. Let me explain, there are things in each person life that need to be kept to one's self. Like in a lock box, that only they have a key for. Some times, that key needs to be thrown away. The box never to be opened again. Let me give you an example. My father was a drinker. There were times he would get very verbal to anyone or anything. At times he would lash out at those in the family. Those are thing I keep to myself. I draw off them at times only because of the work that I do. I don't go around talking about them nor do I think about them. Some of those memories I've thrown the key away. I don't wish to draw or think about them again. All of what I just said goes for pleasant memories as well. Before meeting Tom, I went out with a young man a few times who took me out ballroom dancing. Those are very pleasant memories that I keep to myself. Tom doesn't need to know. Hypothetically lets say a person has a one night stand with someone and their each single. They enjoyed that time together very much. The two never see each other again. That something that they might want to keep and toss away the key."

"What if you saw that person again and they brought something up that happened and didn't want to let it go?" Amy asked in a soft voice.

Edith looked at Amy wondering where that question came from but answered "That would depend on the circumstances if you'd have to open that box or not. One always should be honest with oneself. Now Amy, in being honest with oneself we need to think of others also. Example, I'm sure you didn't tell Ty everything that went on in Europe. By that I mean at anytime did Ahmed brush up against you where he might of touched your breast or your ass unintentionally? Or a man on the dance floor. Maybe even a women. You don't need to mention those to anyone. Now if someone did that on a regular bases and you had told them to stop and they didn't then you open that box and deal with it."

Edith can see that Amy is getting a concerned look about her. Something has triggered that reaction. "Amy when Ahmed kissed you that night you got fearful and put it in a box and locked it in your mind and threw away the key. It might not of been until you were in the loft with Ty that first night that you realized that it was wrong to have thrown the key away. Your conscience got to you. That's when the fear of the consequences took over. In your mind it I'm sure, was like quicksand. Things got even worse in a hurry when you learned it was on video and Lou had shown you. You learned a lesson the hard way. The wonderful thing is everything is now out in the opened about that box and your came out smelling pretty good. Amy, I can tell something is still brothering you. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I understand most of what you were just telling me. The big question I have to myself is, would I ever of told Ty about the kiss. I don't have that answer yet and I need that answered." Amy answered with frustration.

Edith could see she needed to calm Amy's mind down. "At the right time I believe you would of Amy. Your conscience would of won out. It may of hurt but I do believe you'd of told him."

"You might be right Edith on that. I would like to know in my heart I would."

" Second guessing oneself is not a good habit to get into. It is out in the open now. The now is what is most important. Don't you think?"

"Yes." Amy replies.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do or what to think Amy. I do have a question however. Does this key involve Ahmed?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Good. Now what are your plans for tomorrow?" Edith asks hoping they could talk more then.

" I plan on sleeping in for one thing. Amy says with a smile. Then thought I'd buy lunch for you and Tom."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Maybe after that we could talk some more. What do you think?"

"Sounds like even a better plan to me. Thank you Edith for spending this time with me."

"I'm here for you Amy."

They both stand and give each other a mother, daughter type hug. Then walk toward the motel in silence.

They say their good nights as they head to their rooms.

Amy showed and while sitting on the edge of her bed, she thought of what Edith said about _the now is_ _what is important_. Amy thought back to all the times grandpa told her _whats done is done, time to move on_. In her heart she knew they were both right but knew she still had work to do.

It was near 10 am before Amy's eyes saw the light of day. She put her arms out to the side and stretched, then sat up. She get to the bathroom and did the usual with her hair and make up, brushing her teeth last.

As Amy sat at the counter, Joanna commented "looks like someone had a rough night."

"I've had better." Amy said as she yawned.

"Dad sure is excited about tomorrow night. He checked and told me to tell you he has 15 panels and a gate." As Joanna told Amy her mind went back to the Christmas when she had first meet Amy and Ty. What an undertaking those two took on. Joanna knew all about Amy determination and was also excited about what was soon going to take place here in Pike River.

" Thats good. Now I need to get hold of a notebook so I can organize the who, what and where's." In Amy's mind the layout was set and a schedule was somewhat figured out. She needed to know how many ranchers and how many horses they would be need to finalize that part.

"I have one in the back Amy, I'll be right back. Oh before I forget, the church steps is the best area in town for a cell signal. That's figures right."

"Thanks." Amy calls out as Joanna goes to the back. _Maybe I should call Ty. No I'll text him he could be working or sleeping,_ Amy thinks.

"Here you go Amy, I even brought a couple of pencils for ya. So whats your plan for whats left of the day?" Joanna asks with a laugh.

"Very funny." Amy come back with a big grin. "I asked Edith and Tom to have lunch with me. Afterwards, Edith and I are going for a walk along the river to talk."

"They are such beautiful people. They have been coming here every summer for near 20 years. They even sent a thousand dollars to help after the flood."

" When my husband died that winter, Edith came up and spent a week with me and the others who had lost someone. I'm not sure I'd of made it, if it wasn't for her." Joanna told Amy with tears ready to flow down her cheeks. She takes her hand and wipes the moisture way. "Their good people!"

Amy get ups and gives Joanna a hug. "You're good people too" Amy tells her as she starts to leave.

Amy goes to her room and grabs her cell phone. As she walks to the church the thoughts of last night come back. Amy's logic is telling her not to worry. But she's not totally convinced. She sits on the steps of the church and low and behold she has 3 bars. Ty is the first one she sends a message to then Lou. Before she could put her phone back in her back pocket Ty texts her back.

Ty tells her how he is looking forward to working with her and that it's been awhile. She agrees it will be good working side by side again. They each text there good bye for now. Ty had to get to work and Amy wanted to get to the diner.

On her way to meet Tom and Edith, Amy decides to talk to Edith more about the lock box.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a quite lunch Amy and Edith take a walk along the river. Each are in their own thoughts. Edith suggest they sit and talk. "You were quite at lunch today, Amy. Still have a lot on your mind?"

"Yes." Amy tells her then pauses. "I can see in my mind what I did. It's the why, that I don't understand."

" I have thought a lot about what you have told me, Amy. You were a little naive for part of it. Let me explain how I see it. You and Ty were called to help a traumatized horse who's owner is a spoiled, self centered and a chauvinistic brat. He has no connection or concern for his horse. He wants you no where near his horse. The trainer knows you can help this horse, so he brings it to Heartland. The owner who we know as the Prince comes to your place and tries to take the horse but you call him out and tell him he is afraid of the horse. Now think about this for a minute Amy. I doubt that Ahmed had ever in his life been talked to in that way except maybe his parents. This brat has lived a very sheltered life. I almost positive he hadn't been spoken to by a commoner like that before. You made him feel small when you confronted him. He had to take the challenge. You showed him wrong and that you were right. But more important in my mind, you show him something he never had before…..feelings."

Edith gave Amy time to think about that and then continued. " You have a man who has been handed everything to him, on literally a silver plater. He doesn't know what real love is. I wager knows nothing about what friendship is either. When you wouldn't return Adrian's texts, you thought I'm friends now with Ahmed now he can call me if he wants my help. Right? When he did show up and you had Spartan bow to him and asks if that is what he expected from you. You were just being country girl friendly. I believe to him you were flirting. Remember, I doubt he even knows what a friend is let alone how to be one. Didn't you tell me that when in Europe you learned that Ahmed bought Zeus just so that you could fix him. He was setting you up Amy. The money he offered you after you had seen Zeus was like dangling a carrot to a hungry horse. He knew you wouldn't turn him down. The accident through put a wrench in his plains. Ty's devotion to you was much stronger that he knew. He knew he had to get you away from him. He first tried offering to fly you anywhere in the world for treatment. That backfired because Ty bringing you home, worked. Then Ahmed comes to tell you he's putting Zeus down thinking you would never allow that, but that backfired. It didn't seem to bother you. Then Ty's idea gave Ahmed's plan life again. If this backfired on Ty, he would be the villain. Again a backfire. Ty's plan healed you and Zeus. Ahmed then could only plant a seed in your mind to come back to work for him and he waited."

"Somewhere in all this the communication between you and Ty started to brake down. Without talking things out, you each went to get the money for that dream ranch on our own. You took the trainers job at Hillcrest and he invested his money in Chance. You both get upset with each other. Again you saw the problem Chance was having and helped. Ahmed saw that also because he followed you but lied to your face about it. He then asked you to go on tour as the teams head trainer. Dangling an even bigger carrot in front of you. And it worked. Once he got you on that chopper, for him it was like, time to put the pedal to the metal and give it all he's got for the next four months. I sure you will testify to that. But seeing your reaction after his kiss, he still didn't let up. No sooner had you gotten home, he sent you another horse, which he gives to you. Then the truck, then an air line ticket to join him in Belgium telling you he needs his Good Luck Charm back. But you do something he didn't expect ...you quit.

In pure desperation Ahmed flies back to win you. When he met you riding back to Heartland he refused to believe you would quit him. I believe the reason Ahmed didn't take your father up on dinner that night was so he have the time to find that home he showed you the next day. He planed to give that to you if you chose to stay with him. You again put him in his place right then and there and again when you got back to Heartland. I believe Ahmed went out to find your father after he left Heartland to give it one final try. Again this country girl, her man and her family put him down. That is why I believer he sent those dresses back to you that way. You were played Amy. Ahmed played you, but you won. Some of what happen on your part was a little on the naive side. Lou had even warned you about men like him cause she had been to college for 4 years and had spent what 4 or 5 years in New York City. She had seen those type men, you hadn't. Don't blame yourself for being a good hearted person Amy. The world needs more people like you in it. You should be thankful for your man Ty's love, his devotion and that you two do have a great future together Amy, that is if you do the one thing you haven't done yet." Edith stops. She is giving Amy time to think. She wants Amy to lift her head and look her in the eye.

Amy does just that and asks, "What's that?" Amy asks with anticipation.

" You need to sell out to Ty with your heart , mind and soul. You need to become one in purpose. He needs and you need to know, that you each have each other back . Talk things out, work out goals, plan things together, become like one fine oiled machine. I heard what you,Ty and some of your family did for those trapped horse here a fews years back. And looked what happened once you and Ty together with Chance, you won! You became a team and I'm sure those two times weren't the only times you teamed up and were winners. Tom and I have that Amy and it's a very heartwarming and a peaceful knowing. I didn't say feeling, I said knowing. The sun rises from the east. You just know that don't you? I couldn't talk you out of that if I spent years trying. You can have that same knowing in your heart, when you give your complete all to Ty."

As Edith is explaining all this to Amy, tears are welding up in her eyes so fast that before Edith is finished Amy is in full tear mode. She is overwhelmed with emotion. Edith moves next to Amy and holds her as a mother would and rocks her. Edith didn't want to bring up the other key Amy had mentioned the night before. She felt Amy had had enough for one night.

The relief in Amy's heart and mind to what she had just been told was like a light turning on. The weight was off her shoulders. She could see that she was played but that didn't matter. What mattered to Amy was selling herself out to Ty. Making that commitment was the answer she needed to have balance. She was elated.

"I take it Amy, that all made sense to you?"

"Yes it did and I don't know how I could ever repay you. I feel the weight of the world has been lifted. I now see that my not having a full and total commitment to Ty was what opened the door to fear and the wrong decisions I made. I didn't trust of my love for him or his love for me to be that strong . I can see that our not talking started a big mess."

"Talking things out in a relationship is very important to making that fine oiled machine work, Amy. It's just as important to never let the sun go down upon your raft. Never go to bed angry with one another. That so important. When one lets things go and doesn't confront them head on, it's like keeping a splinter in your finger. It will fester. The mind works for most people the same way. Get rid of disagreements as soon as possible and also listen to what your partner is saying. Your hand doesn't ignore your mind when it tells it the fire is hot, does it? Be honest about how you each feel. The saying that a marriage is a 50/50 deal. That is hogwash. A marriage takes giving 100% and no less from each party. If you are only willing to give 50% then you should only except that same amount in return. Marriage is Work!"

"Thank you Edith. You have helped me understand more than I can express. My heart will always be grateful for this time." Amy give her a hug and as she pulls away says, "Would you like to get some tea with me?" Edith nods in agreement and the two walk to Joanna's in silence and with thankful hearts.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back at Heartland, Lisa had just returned from Fairfield. Jack and Lou were eating pj sandwiches for lunch. When Lisa saw that she chuckled and told them that was what she had for lunch at Fairfield. Lisa made herself a cup of tea and sat to join them. "Is Ty coming to dinner?" She asks.

"I don't know Lisa. Is there a reason for you asking? You have a look of concern." Jack replies.

"While I was making my pj sandwich a breeder I know from France called. He had sold a troubled horse named Midnight at action about 3 months ago. He had given up on the horse and knew of no one that could fit him. He saw Nick Harwell win a competition on him this past weekend. He asked Nick how he came to have Midnight so Nick told him about Amy. To say the least he was impressed. Nick also told him that I was part of Amy's family. He wants for me to ask Amy if she would train one of him best young trainers how to do what she does. He doesn't want to lose anymore potential great horses because of behavioral issues. Zeus was also one of his horses. He is willing to pay her $5,000.00 a month plus room and board. He would like her to stay at least 2 to 6 months. I told him I get back to him as soon as I could talk to Amy."

"Where would she stay? This place is full up!" Jack says shaken his head.

"For that kind of money Jack, I'll hire a cook, house cleaner and she can stay at Fairfield." Lise tells him.

"Do you think with all those horses and teaching someone that would put to much pressure on Amy?" Lou questions.

"Let me call Ty and run all this by him. I think he'd have a good idea if she's up to it." Jack says and pulls out his phone.

Ty thought Amy would enjoy it, but wanted to make sure that her trainee really wanted to learn. Ty's way of thinking is Amy will be teaching in an environment not as fancy as their might be accustom to. He was right with that line of thinking. The girl will be exposed to a wild herd of mustangs. They won't be the high end horses she'd be used to. Ty said he'd love to come to dinner and they could discuss it further. Ty did ask if Amy and he talked before dinner if he could mention the girl to her and Jack said of course.

…..

After their tea Amy excused herself. She wanted to send a text to Ty. As she walked to the church Amy felt truly blessed. She hadn't felt this good about herself in along time. Her text was simply, I love you. Not 30 second later her phone rings . It was Ty. "Hi Ames, are things good with you?"

"Yes Ty they truly are. Is work going well for you?"

"Yes. Amy , Jack called me about an hour ago and it seems a horse breeder from France contacted Lisa about you. He was the breeder who sold Midnight. From what I understand he also was Zeus's breeder.

He saw Nick Harwell win on Midnight this past weekend. After learning from Nick that it was you that bought Midnight and fixed him. Nick proceeded to tell him about Zeus and that you were the one Ahmed had fix him as well. Its seems Ames, he has a few other horses that have the same type problems. He wants you to teach a young trainer of his, your methods. He is tired of loosing money on winning horses. He is willing to pay $5,000.00 a month plus room and board. He'd like her to stay 2 to 6 months."

" Wow Ty. I never thought of myself as a teacher."

" Look at it this way Ames, its like doing a clinic but with the same person every day. As long as the girl is meek and willing to learn, I know you can do this."

"Did you say a young girl, Ty?" Amy asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Yea. Why?'"Nothing, I had meet a few female trainers while in France. One of them was one of the reason Ahmed got mad it me for working with her. I had seen her and another girl trainer at functions the teams had to attend. Those were the only times when I was allowed to talk about horses with someone not on our team. I was just wondering if it might be one of them."

"You think on it Ames. No pressure."

"I will Ty but have Lisa talk to her and make sure she knows about the mustangs and that it will be nothing like she is used to. Okay. I love you Ty."

" Love you to Ames. We'll talk tomorrow night after the meeting and good luck with that. I love you. Bye?"

"Bye Ty."

That blessed feeling Amy had before that talk, started to weaken. Her thought went straight to the her other lock box. _I don't need this right now._ Amy said to herself on the way to Joanna's.

As Amy walked in she saw Edith ,Tom and Joanna sitting and laughing at a table. They motioned her over."How's your afternoon going Amy?" Tom asked

" Fair to midland I'd say. Looks like the three of you are enjoying, yours." Amy replies with forced smile. "Can I chat with you outside for a minute Edith? I have a question that I need answered before it festers."

" Sure Amy." Edith could tell something had happen in the last hour to have Amy act this way.

Once they got out of earshot and by the river Amy turned to Edith. "I think my other lock box will be here in a week or so. If you have time tonight I'd like to share with you whats in that box. I know what I want to do but would like your motherly opinion."

"Okay Amy. Like I told you I'm here for you. Now lets go have super, I saw Will drive in a minute ago."

Amy felt sure about what she needed to do. At dinner she was calm and relaxed. She was confident. Edith could tell Amy had made up her mind and was happy for her. Doubt, worries and fears are not what we should be carrying in your minds or thoughts. Life is to lived.

"Will, are you looking forward to tomorrow nights meeting?" Tom asks.

"I sure am. I've located 10 more panels Amy."

" Good. Do you think you'd be available after breakfast tomorrow? I like to run by you my layout for the holding pens and the round pens. Also while I'm thinking about it. Do you think a few of my team can stay out at your place? It sure would save time if we were right there."

" Yes, on all those questions." Will said, with a smile.

After diner Will and Tom decide to play a game of pool. Joanna went to clean things up. Amy and Edith went to talk.

They sat in a place that was getting common to them. The big rock by the river. " Are you sure Amy, you want to open that box?"

"Yes", and she started. "While in Europe I met a couple of other young female trainers. One I grew to know more than the other. Tara and Hedi were their names. Tara was having trouble with a horse at this arena Ahmed and I were at and I went to help. Ahmed was offended because she wasn't on our team, so I had to stop. Tara and Hedi were at many of the functions I had to attend, so we all became friends. Tara and I had exchanged phone numbers and had talked at night when we were missing your families , men or just needed to talk. We talked twice a week for awhile. Ahmed was in one of his moods and was putting to much pressure on the team and the horses that everyone was on edge. I suggested a few days rest for everyone and he agreed. Ahmed told me he was going home for a couple of days and I was to relax myself and not to work. That night I called Tara and told her I had a couple of days off. I asked if she wanted to do something together.

She suggested this hotel she knew about that had a jacuzzi in each room. She said we could share a room to save money cause the place was high end as she put it. I agreed and she picked me up at 8 the next morning.

Amy paused and Edith knew she was getting somewhat apprehensive. She was rubbing the palm of her hands back and forth on her thighs. Amy takes a deep breath and continues. " We stopped at a local market and got a few things to munch on while in the room and Tara got herself some wine. The room was beautiful. As soon as Tara put her bag down she went to turn the jacuzzi. I went to see if the view was as beautiful as the room and it was. When I turned around Tara was walking to the jacuzzi naked. She called to me a few minutes later to tell me to get in and relax. I went and undressed but put on one on Ty's old t-shirts I had brought with me. The heat and the jetting water was more relaxing than I imagined it would be. I closed my eyes and slide down to where only my head was exposed. Tara mentioned to me that I would be more comfortable without that t-shirt on and when I sat up I realized that it was heavy from being soaked. I stood with my back to her and was struggling to get it off when she got up to help. She saw the bruise on my back and asked what had happened. I explained and she said she had some cream that would help with the soreness. She got out and dried off and told me to do the same. When I came out she motioned me to the bed. I lay across the bed with a towel wrapped over my backside. I felt her get on the bed then straddle me. The jacuzzi had relaxed me quite a bit but nothing like Tara's hands. She knew what she was doing and I felt as limp as a noddle. It wasn't until she got to my bottom side that I started to get aroused. She never touched my private part but was close. When she had finished my backside I thought she was done and started to get up. She stopped me and flipped me on my back. It was then that I notice Tara was nude. I sat up quickly and grab for my towel and walked to the bathroom. Realizing I had no cloths in there to put on I grabbed a complementary bathrobe and put it on. Tara had put on an old tank top and was going through the movie listings on the tv at the foot of the bed. I laid on my stomach and closed my eyes. She turned off the tv and came and laid down beside me. She said she was sorry if she offended me in any way and I told her it was all my fault and not to worry. She asked me to explain so I did. As I was explaining to her what I was feeling she reached over and gently moved some hair off my face. Her touch set heat waves through my body. I had been staring at her lips this whole time but her touch caused me to look into her eyes and we could see each other desires and we kissed. We kissed until we each know what would happen if we went any further. She got up and went to take shower. I laid there and masturbated. We cuddled the rest of that day. The next day we both acted like nothing happened. When she dropped me off at Ahmed's I kissed her on the cheek and told her thanks. She winked and said anytime.

Amy looked exhausted. She had opened that box and from what I could tell spilled her guts. I was grateful for her honesty. "Do you feel the need to tell Ty this? Do you feel that some feelings will come back to you once you see Tara again if thats her that comes. Do you feel guilty because you kissed a girl? Why is it you think this box should been opened to let others know?"

"I want to be honest with Ty, not hide anything."

"I agree with the honesty part, Amy. However, what will be gained in your relationship with Ty if you do open that box with him? Certainly Amy, you have been aroused before in your life. I'm sure that's not the first time you have masturbated. So you kissed a girl, were aroused by that, masturbated, you were nude with a girl, all that doesn't mean you have to share that with him. It is not like you are a lesbian or that you slept with a man. You should not feel guilty. Now if, when you see Tara and strong feelings come back and you want to be with her then. you might want to open that box. But with her first, see what she is thinking. I don't think you will have any problems at all. I believe your love for Ty is to strong. Since that time Amy, when you see an other woman that you think is attractive , do have desires to kiss or touch them in any way?"

"No I don't!" Amy said point blank.

"Then I don't feel you will have a problem. You have time to think about what I've said. Don't allow this to fester. Just like you did when you two separated after that weekend, put it out of our mind. Keep it in the box."

They sat in silence. Edith trying to get a read from Amy's body language. It was to dark to really read her facial expressions. She felt she had laid it out for Amy enough that the chance of a fester were gone.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amy didn't sleep well, that night. Not because she felt guilty or was worried. She was simply in deep thought about Ty. Tonight as she got ready for bed another realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't want to wait until Ty graduated to become his wife. She wanted it much sooner.

…..

That same evening at the Heartland dinner table, Ty told everyone he had talked to Amy that afternoon.

She was okay with the training idea as long as the person knew it wasn't a going to be what they were used to. She wanted Lisa to talk to the girl and emphasize that issue. Ty also mentioned he thought Amy might know the girl. Lisa told them she'd call the breeder in the morning and try to talk to the girl.

Ty went and helped Jack with the night check. "Jack I'd like to ask you a question if I may?"

"Sound like a serious question there Ty? What can I answer for you?"

"Well Jack, How do you slow your life down?" Ty asks with a bewildering look.

Jack can't help himself and starts laughing. He had to sit down on the nearest bale of hay or fall over.

"Thanks for that Jack. You sure know how to make me feel foolish!"

Jack with all the control he could mustard said "Life getting to fast for you son?" Then burst out into more laughter.

"Thanks again Jack." Ty tells him and walks away.

Jack quickly regains himself and calls Ty back. "Have a seat Ty and let me share a few things with ya."

He pauses to let Ty sit and for him to gain his thoughts. "Life waits for no man, Ty. We never know what tomorrow will bring. Live life to the fullest. It's like the song says _Live Like You're Dieing._ Those are True and Honest statements Ty. You and Amy both are learning that those statement are to be lived not just thought about. Yes both of your life's seem to going faster now than before, your both growing up. You are young adults now. I believe that both of your life's have been moving so fast is because Ahmed was controlling them. The last 7 months he had the reins, he was pulling Amy's strings so to speak and therefore yours as well. I truly believe that those days are long gone. It's time for you and Amy to control how fast you want it to go. Life will have it's dumps and rough rides but you two can make it work. I know that with all my heart."

"Thanks Jack, I believe you are right about who was controlling us. You helped me realize something in your long winded speech, Ty has to jump out of Jacks reach after saying that. And that is I don't want wait till I graduate before Amy and I get married. I'm tired of waiting I want to get married before summers end."

"I'm for that, Jacks tells him. Now lets go have a beer, my long winded speech has made me thirsty."

"Sure Jack but I might have to stay the night if we have more than two." Ty warns him.

The next morning after cleaning up after breakfast Lisa goes to sit on the porch and calls the breeder.

She asks if she can talk to the young trainer. "I just want to make sure she understands that for the next 6 months Amy will be dealing with wild mustangs. Your trainer would be helping Amy break and train possibly 25 mustangs." Lisa tells him

Hearing that Monsieur Belrose was ecstatic, he wanted to come himself to see a wild herd. "Madame Stillman I will have Tara call you in a couple of hours. I'm sure she will be excited. She and Madame Fleming had become friends while she worked for the Prince. Also please forgive me for I mentioned to Monsieur Segal about sending Tara to train with Madame Fleming. He will be calling you shortly wanting to do the same with one of his young trainers.."

"Okay Monsieur Belrose, I'll be waiting Tara's call." Lisa tells him while walking out to the barn to talk with Jack.

"Hey Lisa, what up? You have that look, when you have something surprising to say." Jack says

"It seems like Amy might be training two instead of one." Lisa tells with a big grin.

"What do you mean two." Was Jacks reply.

"Simple Jack, two of France's top breeders want Amy to teach their trainers? This is a huge open door for Amy." Lisa informs him.

…..

After looking at Amy's layout, Will was impressed. "Your plan looks good to me Amy. By the way do you like trout?"

"Sure do. Why are going fishing right now for super?" Amy asked with a, _can I go can I go,_ look.

"I just happen to have another fly rod with me," as the two head to the river.

…..

There were 10 different ranch and property owners at the meeting. Joanna called the meeting to order and let Matt speak first. He told everyone what his view was which was no surprise. He wanted the cull to start within the month, if the permits could be obtained by then. A few of the people agreed with Matt.

Joanna stands and put her hands up,"One person talks at a time, Dad its your turn."

" You all know what my position is on this but I'd like all of you to hear what this young lady has to say. Most of you remember Amy from when her and some of her family came and rescued my horses caught in that snow slide a few years back. She was worked out a plan that will serve everyones goal here. Amy"

As Amy is explaining her plan Joanna, Edith and Tom could see by their faces, many liked her idea. When Amy was done only Matt wasn't sold on the idea. Those that were on board were very excited for the chance to break and train a wild mustang. They all agreed the training would start in 10 days. A couple of the ranchers offered to help put up the round pens and corrals. All told she got about half of what she needed for the setup. Before Matt left Amy went over to him and asked him to stop by once the training started and maybe he might see thing differently. He just walked away from her not saying a word.

Amy left and went to the church to make her call to the family. She called Lou's cell so she could be put on speaker. " Lou, how are things?"

"Good, but wait listen, _HI AMY"_ she heard from everyone there. "Did the meeting go as you wanted?"

"Yes even better than I hoped. Only one person there didn't come on board. That is Matt, Wills neighbor. I want to start this in 10 days. A few of the ranchers are going to help with the round pens this weekend. I have a vet chute and 3 gates. I will text Lisa tomorrow after I know just how many panels we will need."

"Amy , this is Lisa, Do you happen to remember Tara and Hedi from France. Well both of them want to come and have you train them. Is that good with you, because we have not told them yes or no yet."

"Have you figured out where they would stay?" Amy asked.

"Fairfield Amy. For their room and board we can hire someone to cook and clean. It's $5,000.00 a month each Amy for you. I have explained to them what they will be doing and they still want to come."

"Ty are you there?"

"Yes Amy, what do you need from me?"

" I want your opinion Ty, you are my partner in this remember. I won't even try to teach these people here and train two professional trainers without your help and insight. I'm not a miracle worker or a miracle girl for that matter, I just understand and love horses is all." Amy said with conviction.

Everyone at Heartland looked at each other and smiled. "Amy, since you put it that way, I say go for it. I know we can do this. I believe in us Amy." Hearing Ty say those words to her caused Amy to tear up. With a crackle in her voice Amy thanks Ty. "Amy I do have something I wish to say to you before we go any further. I Love you Amy with all that I am. As far as I'm concerned the break is over and I do not want to wait until I graduate to get married. I'd like to get married in three months." Heartland was silent. As Amy is about to say yes she looks up and sees a falling star.

" Yes Ty. I fully agree, three month it will be." Amy could hear the celebrating going on at Heartland. Amy told Ty she'd like him up there to help as soon as he could get a load of panels together. He said he'd be there in two days. Everyone said their good nights.

Jack went to the frig and pulled out a couple of beers for him and Ty. They sat at the kitchen table both with big fat grins on their faces.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ty had borrowed Tim's 5th wheel and Jacks flat bed truck to haul as many panels as he could. He arrived in Pike River about noon. Amy heard the old familiar sound of grandpas truck and rushed out. She stands at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips, waiting for Ty to come into range. As he approaches the bottom step Amy takes a step and leaps into his arm and raps her legs around him. The kissing then began. Neither of them cared who was watching. They were in their moment so to speak. When they finally parted Amy asked, "Ty did you happen to get that box I had asked for?"

" Yes I did, and are you sure you want to do this." Was Ty's reply.

"Never more sure, but it could wait till after lunch. I do believe I just heard your stomach growl." Amy said with a smile.

As they walked in Amy noticed Tom and Edith and took Ty over to introduce him.. A few moments later Joanna came and welcome Ty. Amy and Ty joined Tom and Edith for lunch. Edith saw the deep love they had for one another. Their eyes sparkled when they looked at each other. She saw the strength of their love in those eyes an knew in her heart Amy was fine.

After lunch Amy asked Ty if he wanted to go for a walk or head to her room. "Lets walk for a spell." Ty tells her.

They walk hand in hand neither having to say a word. Ty is the first to speak. "That flood sure changed the course of this river didn't it." There was silence again. Ty motions for Amy to sit. As Amy sits he stands in front of her and goes to his knees. "Amy, I want you to know how proud I am of you. You have changed but only for the better. Thank you for asking me to partner up with you on this, it means the world to me, just as you do."

Amy reaches out with her hands and cradles Ty's face as she gives him a soft kiss. "Ty, the last few day have taught me what my biggest problem was, I was afraid to sell out to you. Well, I'm here to tell you I'm 100% all yours. I believe over the years I will show you that every day. Remember when you picked me up at Victor's years ago and I told you I just knew deep down that we would be okay. I'm more sure for that now, than ever before. Mrs. Bell always told us we made a wonderful team. Ty, I'm so sorry for all the terrible things I have put you through."

"Amy, we each put the other through rough times but that is all in the past and lets keep it there. Okay. We have control of your lives now so what do you say we take the bull by the horns and kick some butt."

"Sound good to me," Amy tells him and they lock up the deal with a kiss. "Lets head to my room now, we have one other way we need to seal this deal." Amy told him with a devilish grin.

Around 4:30 as Tom and Edith were sitting by the river reading Edith noticed Amy and Ty leave the motel and head to Joanna's. A big smile came across Edith face, for she could see by the spring in Amy's step and the afterglow about her, that she had given her all to Ty. Edith leans over, reaches for Tom's chin and turns him toward her and lays one hell of a kiss on him.

"Thank you!" Tom told her. "Was there a special reason I was honored with that sweetness."

"Yes Tom, I just very grateful I have you in my life and thought you deserved that. Now how about we head in for dinner. I saw Ty and Amy head in and I'll like to spend this evening with her because tomorrow she will be out at Will's for a while and I'm not sure when she'll be back before we head back home."

Ty and Amy left around 7am for Will's place the next morning. They spent the next 6 days doing set up and riding out to check the herd. Amy was content with the set up and thankful Ty was there with her. On one of there early morning rides Amy asked, "So Ty what do you think of the herd?" She was hoping Ty also saw what she saw in them.

"They are by far some of the best looking wild horses I've ever seem. They all look very healthy and in great shape, Amy. I do see a couple that are up there in age and maybe a couple that look from here to be pregnant." Ty told her as he continued looking over the herd. "I also like the way you have the setup back at Will's. You want them to come to you don't you. That's why you had us put all the cut hay at the far end of the corals while the other ends had 3 panel opening for the herd to enter. It seems you have thought of everything Amy. Is there anything else we can do?"

"To be honest Ty I'm concerned with the round pens. Did you ever wonder, why the round pen at Heartland is built the way it is? Its taller and the rails are so much closer. I read in one of my mother's journals the reason is so the horse can't be easily distracted. The reason I put dads 5th wheel in between them was to block the view of each horse that is being worked but the rest of the round pen is exposed to the rest of the herd and will distract the horses. I don't know what to do about that yet."

"So what you need is a blind of some kind, right ?" Ty asked

"Yes and by that look in those beautiful green eyes you have thought of something, haven't you?" Amy could read Ty's looks most of the time.

"Yes I think I might have the answer. Will have to get to town and call Lou to see if she can order it. I was out on a call last week at a plant nursery. They had this inner woven nylon fabric on the ground. The owner said it was the toughest fabric he had ever seen. He said they use it mostly in rock garden so weeds don't grow and it's allows water to run right through it. We could strap some 8ft. PVC to the panels and attach the fabric to that. He told me where to get it in Calgary so maybe Lou can get some it time."

"We sure work good as a team don't we?" Amy said as she leans in for a kiss.

"Yes we do. Now lets head back to Will's and get into town." Ty said as they got back on their horses for the ride back.

It was the night before grandpa and Amy's new trainees were to show up that Edith asked Amy if they could talk a bit after dinner. "Please Edith, I love that. I have been so busy with the setup and Ty, I didn't mean to ignore you." Amy said with a concerned tone.

"You have done exactly what you should of done and don't you worry about me. Tom and I spent a lot more time in our room, if you catch my drift." Edith told her with a grin.

After dinner Ty went to the church to call Scott and Jack to make sure tomorrow was a go. Edith and Amy went to their big rock by the river to talk.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow, Amy?" Edith asked.

"If you mean about seeing Tara. I'm good. Ty and I have grown together so much since he got here. I'm not afraid in any way. I did like you said and sold out to him and to us. Besides I got to thinking , Tara and I saw each other a couple of times after that weekend at different functions and we were both just acted normal when we talked. I don't believe there will be a problem." Amy proclaimed.

"That warms my heart Amy. Now here is my card. I'm not sure with all that you have going for you if we will have time to really chat again before Tom and I leave. I want you to feel free to call me at anytime. Now I mean that Amy. I'd like for Tom and I to come out and watch you and your team once you get everything up and running. Would that be okay?"

"Of course Edith. You and Tom are welcome to come and watch as a matter of fact, the morning this all kicks off after I explain everything to the ranchers I'm going to show them what they will be doing. I will do a join-up with Molly I call her. She is the lead mare. I want them to see what is expected of them and how it is done." Amy explained.

"Thank you Amy. I do have one slight request if I may ask? Edith tells her. Joan our daughter is coming for a visit in 2 months. Could Tom and I bring her to Heartland to meet you and see how you are doing with the mustangs?"

Amy with a big smile replied "If you don't then you and Tom are not invited to our wedding." Amy told her.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Ty and Amy slept in, sorta. Ty had awaken at about 6:30 and just laid on his side. He was watching the most beautiful woman sleep next to him. His whole being was thankful. He reached over to gently remove a strand of hair off her face when without opening her eyes Amy said, "You're watching me in my sleep again, Ty."

Ty leans over and whispers softly in her ear, "I can't help myself," then starts kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe. Needless to say, they stayed in bed a while.

When they did get up they packed up their things. Hedi and Tara were going to staying here for the night. Ty and Amy would move in with other family members for the night in Joanna's place. It was to be quite the caravan coming from Heartland. Grandpa had his truck pulling Spartan and Harley in the red trailer. Tim was coming pulling a flat bed with the rest of the panels, PVC pipe and the roll of landscape fabric they called it. Then last but not least was Lisa, Georgie, who promised to run away if she didn't get to come and then there was Amy's students. Caleb wanted to come but since he owed so many favors to Jack decided it was best to stay and take care of things at the ranch.

Ty and Amy are sitting on the porch of Joanna's Bar n Grill when she looks at her phone to check the time. She had a message from Lou she told Ty and opened it up. "SUPRISE COMING NO WORRIES" it all it said. They looked at each other and wondered what it meant. Just then the caravan started to arrive. They had to park back by the church which had a big area to turn around in. Ty and Amy walked over to meet them. Out of the corner of her eye Amy noticed another vehicle approaching them. It was a black SUV the type Ahmed all way leased. Amy gasped and grabbed hold of Ty's arm. He turned and with his arm gently placed Amy behind him.

Georgie ran over and told them it was okay. No one had gotten out of the SUV by the time grandpa had gotten to them. "Georgie would you take Spartan and Harley out of the trailer and take care of them Please?" Amy asked her

"Amy there is someone in that SUV that has something you will want to hear. He came to the house late yesterday with Mr. Williams and Detective Kelly. He has something to say to the both of you actually." Jack told them.

"Do I know him and is it"

Amy never finished before Jack told her it wasn't Ahmed. "Are you ok with this Amy?" Jack asked and Amy nodded her head yes. Jack motioned and the man came out.

"Akeem," Amy said and smiled. "Ty he was on the team."

Akeem walked over and introduced himself to Ty first. "Mr. Bordon, believe me when I say it is a pleasure to meet you." He tells Ty as they shake hands.

"Ms. Amy, it is an honor to see you again. I have a few things I wish to discuss with you and Mr. Bordon could we sit at that bench over there under the tree?"

They walked over while everyone else went into Joanna's. Ty and Amy sat but Akeem stood, "Ms. Amy, The Council of Elders have sent me here to ask for your forgiveness for what Ahmed did to you. He embarrassed his whole country by his actions. The team also Ms. Amy asks for your forgiveness. We saw what he did to your clothing and did nothing to stop him. We all left him here and went straight home. Once the Council heard what he did they called him home. He has since be removed from the team ,he will not now or ever be my country's King. His passport has been taken away and he cannot leave the country under any circumstances. His privilege to own a horse has also be taken away."

"That last part is kind of harsh isn't?" Ty asked.

Maybe to you Mr. Bordon but not in my country. Ms. Amy, The Elders want you to know that they were against having you as head trainer. They didn't think you were qualified for the job. You proven them completely wrong. I have here an official letter from the Council Thanking you for your expert service as head trainer. I also have a letter signed by every member of the team Thanking you for all that you taught them. You see Ms. Amy you have made a tremendous impression on the team and my country. You took us from a last place team to second in the world in a matter of 4 months. The joy my country now has in the team is so great the only way we know how to repay you is this, as he hands Amy an envelope. Please wait till I am gone before either one of you open the envelopes. Mr. Bordon this is also from my country and places one in Ty's hand. We know what you meant to Ms. Amy before she left, that is for our thanks in sharing her with us. We know it must have been hard. I have one more request from you Ms. Amy, Akeem started to say but when he looked at Ms. Amy she was fighting back tears. I didn't mean to upset you Ms. Amy"

Ty answered. "She's not upset Akeem. Her heart is just grateful to The Council, the team and you for coming all this way to say these things."

Amy regained some composure, "What Ty says is so true Akeem it does mean the world to me that you'd come all this way to say those things."

"Well Ms. Amy there is one more reason for this visit. Do you remember a young trainer named Aysha?

You said once that she has great potential. The Council and the team would like to know if you would be able to train her also. I see we are late to the game but it doesn't hurt to ask." Akeem said with a smile. _It doesn't hurt to ask_ was a phase Amy would tell the team a lot to get them to open up.

"Akeem, I would be honored to train Aysha." Amy told him as she got up and stood in front of him. "Can I give you a hug? Amy asked and he obliged.

"I believe $5,000.00 a month is the going rate plus room and board. He reaches into his pocket and hands Amy $42,000.00 cash. If this isn't enough please let Aysha know. Ms Amy. I need to get back to Dubai. I'll get Aysha and be off.

Amy and Ty were speechless. Amy gave Ty the money and envelopes to put in his coat pocket. They went to welcome Aysha who had been in the SUV this whole time. "I am very happy to see you Ms. Amy." Aysha told her.

Amy waited until the SUV left before she talked to Aysha. "It is wonderful to see you too Aysha but please while you are here you need to call me Amy. No Ms. first okay. We are very informal here and back at Heartland. Come lets go inside so you can meet everyone.

Will arrived as the introductions were going on. It was a festive time for all. Ty was watching Amy and his heart was elated for her. She looked so happy as she chatted with her friends that were now her students.

Ty could see there was something in Amy look that told him to go to her. As he reached her, she broke down into tears. Everyone got to their feet wondering what had just happened. Edith who was a few tables away walked over and said, "I believe I saw what Ty saw in Amy. She just realized that her nightmare with Ahmed is over and it overwhelmed her." Edith then introduced herself and Tom to everyone. They put another table together so Edith and Tom could join in.

Lisa and Hedi asked Joanna if they could help in anyway. Hedi set the table while Lisa help cut up some potatoes. Amy told Ty she needed some fresh air and asked him to come with her. They walked over to check on Spartan and Harley. Both horses nickered when they saw their owners. Amy and Ty went and sat on the bench resting up against one another. Hearing foot steps Amy turned to see Matt walking their way.

" Ms. Fleming my I have a word with you." Matt asked

"Sure. Matt this is my partner Ty Bordon. Ty this is Matt Pincher, Will's neighbor. What can we do for you Matt?" Amy asked

" I came to apologize about my rudeness the other day. I was way out of line. It also seems you do know what you are doing with horses. I looked you up on line and I must say I was very impressed. I'd like to join in on the training. I know I'm last to the game but I could use a couple of good stock horses." Matt asked and seemed humble.

Amy and Ty both get up and offer their hand to seal the deal so to speak. "Saturday morning we will start. I will show everyone what a join-up is and set the schedule, which is a 2 hour session per day. You will either have morning or afternoon to chose from. We have 2 round-pens which will be used. After that there will be a barbecue and lessons will start on Monday. Are you agreeable with that?" Amy asked and Matt agreed.

At the dinner table Joanna asked the 3 young girls what kind of foods they liked. Of course Joanna hadn't heard of any of the dishes she was told. Aysha was more a vegetarian, she like steamed veggies more that raw veggies. Hedi was more a fresh fish or shell fish eater and Tara like her meat and potatoes even though she barely weighed 100 lbs. Lisa took note so she could relay that to the cook at Fairfield. They all agreed eggs for breakfast was their favorite thing.

As the meal was winding down Tim asked Jack about the sleeping arrangements. "This is Amy show Tim ask her or Ty." Jack told him with a grin.

"Amy, honey what is the sleeping arrangement for tonight?" Tim asked still thinking about Jacks grin when he asked that question to him.

"There are many options. Will has 2 rooms that will sleep 4. There is the motel room which Ty and I have been sharing and there's Joanna's place where we stayed that one Christmas. One thing is some one or maybe grandpa and Lisa need to take Spartan and Harley to Will's place tonight. We had planed to put Tara and Hedi at the motel and Ty and I and Georgie were going to stay at Joanna's. We didn't know about you or Aysha so Georgie and Aysha can share a room, you can have a room and Ty and I will share the other." Amy told him point blank

Tim now understood Jack's grin. "Why do keep having you and Ty staying in the same room?" Tim asked.

"Because that is the way it will be." Amy told him in stern way.

Jack slaps his hand on the table and said, "Well said Amy. Now how about some dessert and maybe a drink to go with it."

Tim knew not to press it or he be sleeping in his truck.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

A/N sorry at took so long and again please forgive my mistakes

Chapter 16

Jack, Lisa and Tim went to stay at Will's. Amy took Tara and Hedi to their room at the motel and Ty showed Georgie where they were staying. Amy told the girls they would meet for dinner around 5 at Joanna's.

Amy was walking back to meet Ty and Georgie when Tara called to her and she waited. "Do you mind Amy if I talk to you for a moment?" she asked

Amy was praying this had nothing to do with her lock box and said, " Sure Tara whats on your mind?"

"Well Amy, on the layover in London my fiancé came and saw me. He's stationed there in the British Army. He has leave in a month and was coming to see me in France but now since I'll be here he was hoping you would let him come and visit me at Heartland?' Tara asked.

Amy with a big smile gave Tara a hug and said, "Yes, is there anything else we need to talk about like , you know?" Amy questioned.

"I was hoping we could forget about that if that's okay with you Amy."

"Consider it forgotten." Amy told her as they hugged and went on their own way.

After dinner as Amy and Ty were getting ready for bed Amy asked Ty for the envelopes Akeem had given her. Ty handed her the cash and the envelopes but kept his. "What do you plan to do with that money Amy while we are up here." Ty asked

"I was going to see if Joanna has a safe and keep it there. I will have to ask her in the morning. I was also thinking we need to pay her for all the meals she will be preparing for us. All that cash is like a bonus, so what do you think we pay her $7,000.00 for the month?" Amy replied

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to see what is in my envelope, Ty said as he breaks the seal. "It's a Thank You card signed by the team and round trip tickets for two to Hawaii that are good for one year, Amy! Wow and a check for $20,000.00 with a note that says for honeymoon. I can't believe this." He told her as they both danced around their room.

Amy stopped and opened hers. She looks at Ty and turned her check around for him to see. They had paid her another $100,000.00 for her suffering the note said. Ty and Amy talked to the wee hours of the morning what they would do with this new windfall. There was one thing they did agree on and that was to go to Hawaii during this coming Alberta's winter.

When they arrived at Will's the next morning over half the herd was already in the corrals. The other half were just out side grazing. "Well Amy it looks like your plan is working." Ty said with a smile

"It's getting there Ty. Lets go and get together with grandpa and Will and see if they are ready to try and corral the rest."

As the girls get settled Amy told the men she wanted to have the herd corralled before the blinds were put up. That said Tim and Ty went to saddle the horses. Amy explained what she needed her girls to do after all the horses were in the corral. Jack, Tim, Ty and Amy mounted up and went to make a wide loop around the remaining herd. The stallion was not insight so they knew they had to be cautious for he could spook the herd. When the riders got into position they started moving slowly toward the herd. Ty had the shortest route and since he really never learned to rope had the easiest job. Amy, Jack and Tim all had their ropes out and were ready if needed. It didn't take much to get the herd into the corral. The girls put the panels up and Ty and Will started to but the panel connector on. Just as Ty got off Harley the stallion show up and the herd was starting to get very restless. Amy yelled to Ty to get a round pen gate opened they were going to put him in there. Amy had her rope on the stallion first then Jack. The two of them moved him toward the round pen while Tim stayed close behind him to nudge him forward. Amy's team work well together and for that she was thankful.

It was Saturday morning and people were starting to arrive. Scott had arrived late yesterday morning. He and Ty had vetted and checked almost half the herd and would finish later this afternoon. It looked to Amy as if the whole township of Pike River was there. Each rancher that was going to participate had brought their whole family and some even arrives by horseback. This Amy heard from Edith that this was the talk of the town. Joanna was starting to wonder if she had enough food but changed her mind when she saw her friends and neighbors taking food out of the vehicles and placing them on the tables. It was a festive site.

Amy gathered everyone around and thanked everyone for coming. She then explain how the training was to be laid out. After the join-up the participants would gather and the schedule would be made. Amy then explained she was going to do the join-up with the lead mare. This she told them would help handle some of the other horses. Amy did tell them that was her plan but it could all got to pot is she was wrong about the lead mare. The crowd laughed but to Amy what she said was serious.

Amy had Ty leave off some of the blind around the pen so the people could see better. Amy started the join-up but because of the size of the crowd and noise of the children had to have Ty repeat her words. It did go well and it took almost 40 minutes for the mare to join-up. Amy then walked the mare around turning and moving in different direction and the mare follow as Amy knew she would. She turned to face the mare and slowly started touching her neck then along her back. Amy wanted to show the group that this whole thing is a process that it will take patience. Amy then put a halter on the mare and introduced her to the group as Molly. The crowd applauded and Amy was relieved that that part was over.

As the ranchers came to set their time, each one was so excited to get started even Matt. The told Amy what he had just witnessed was something he will never forget and that he looked forward to his chance. As Amy looked up at the last person in line she got a surprise she had no idea was coming.

"Amy my girl, I see you are doing well"

"Victor oh my god Victor," Amy said with all the excitement she could muster as she ran around the table to give her old friend and mentor a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard that a young lady was going to tame a heard of wild horses and I knew it had to be you. So I thought I'd stop by and see for myself. That is a nice herd. I gather that you are going to teach these men how to do a join-up and help them train that horse." Victor asked her.

"That is the plan for 12 of the horses. The others I or I should say my students will halter brake here and then send them down to Heartland where we will train them and rehome them. The ones that are old and the pregnant mares we will deal with separately." Amy told him.

"You know Amy I could use a couple of horses myself. I'm going to do a clinic down in Montana in a few weeks and I'd be willing to take 2 and a pregnant mare off you. That stallion looks to have top bloodlines and like I said this is a fine looking herd."

"I think that we can handle that but just so you know the ranchers have first pick of the herd.." Amy explained.

" Sounds like a plan to me and you know Amy I think you have found your true calling." Victor said with a smile.

"What do you mean my true calling Victor? I help horses. You don't think that is my true calling?" Amy questioned.

"Healing horses is your gift Amy, but helping ranchers thin out wild herds, I say is a calling. I also think you have found your balance."

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Victor had taken his horses right after the ranchers picked out theirs and Scott and Ty finished vetting them. His heart was elated in what Marion's daughter was doing. He know in his heart that she would succeed.

Amy was thrilled that Victor had come. It was like having a huge shot of adrenalin. She had no idea that word had spread about what she was doing. To her it was no big deal. She was going to have to talk to Ty about what Victor said about her calling but that would have to wait until next spring. She had enough to get done in the next 6 months.

Jack, Lisa, Tim and Georgie left the next morning while Scott left that same afternoon once the stallion was loaded.

Amy had 5 rancher and a retired couple in their early 50's that want horses. The retired couple wanted the 3 oldest and only wanted them to be halter broke. Their acreage could early handle 3 and was all fenced in with a nice barn so Amy agreed. The ranchers took 2 apiece and Will wanted the other old one. That left Amy and her crew 20 horses to take back to Heartland three of which were pregnant, Molly being one of them.

Everything was ready for class to begin as Will called it and it did at 8 am sharp. Jerry was the first rancher to start. He and Amy went to the center of the round pen. Amy showed him what he needed to do and then after maybe 5 minutes Jerry said he was ready to take over the lunging. Amy was telling him to watch the horses ears and to change direction. It had only taken about 20 minutes before the horse started to lower her head and act like she was chewing. Amy told Jerry that was the signal he wanted to see and to stop and turn around and to relax. The horse walked right up to Jerry's back and stood. Amy told him to give the mint to her then congratulate the horse with a pat on the neck. Jerry's excitement was obvious.

"Usually Jerry before I do a join-up I have named the horse so have you thought of a name from her?" Amy asked.

"Sure have. Ms. Amy I'd like you to meet Whiskey." He told her grinning from ear to ear.

Amy chuckled and agreed that she did have the color of a shot of whiskey. Amy then had Jerry to place a halter on her and a lead rope. " Now what I need you to do Jerry while holding the lead rope so you have control start with Whiskey's neck and just softly start rubbing her with you hand and work your way all around her but if there is a spot where she is sensitive stop and start back aways and move forward again. We need to teach her at it is okay for you to touch her anywhere. I want you to work on that till it time for you to go. What I'll have you do then is take her back to the corral and release her but keep the halter on. Tomorrow I'll have you do another join-up and then the rub down and if Whiskey is ready I'll have you to start brushing her. You did a great job." Amy told him

The first week for Amy was full. If she wasn't helping a rancher she was working with one of her girls. Their were picking up on the join-up rather quickly. Ty was what he called playing Mallory. Amy had put him in charge for teaching the girls about western riding. When Amy first told him that he laughed so hard he had to run to the outhouse before he peed his pants. Never in Ty's mind had he visioned himself a teacher of western riding. He did take his task to heart and shared all the he knew which surprised him just how much he had learned. Ty other main job was Joe and Sheri Mattlock, they were the retired couple. Ty was to spend Saturday mornings with them and their three horses.

Amy had things planned out so the first weekend they had off. While Ty was with Joe and Sheri, Amy had the girls saddle up Spartan, Harley, Lucky and Star and they took them on their first major trail ride. Amy's girls were just like her, they took to western riding like it was second nature. Aysha had never ridden in such beauty she told the others. Tara and Hedi had looks of pure delight on their faces. After riding for a few hours the girls got off for lunch. Amy showed them how to hobble their horses and taught them the importance of it out here in the middle of no where. As they were eating Amy ask what each thought about their first week and if they enjoyed it.

All three started talking at the same time which once they realized it they all broke out in laughter. After the laughter had calmed down Amy pointed to Tara to go first. "I'm glad you bought Midnight and sold him to Nick. If you hadn't done that none of us would be here. That put aside you have showed me that a horses trust in you is such a big deal. That for me the biggest thing I've learned."

Hedi agreed with all that Tara said but added "when you told us that the main goal is to have the horse want to do what you ask of it is something that I never realized. I had been taught the horse was to obey us, not trust us in the way you show it."

Aysha was overwhelmed by everything and said she really didn't know where to start. She started by confessing she had fear the first time she saw Amy do the join-up. But the more she saw it done by either Amy or one of the ranchers she knew she could do it. She told them when she did her first join-up and Reco came up to her, she almost had an orgasm. The girls then broke out in another laughing spree. They weren't making fun of Aysha they understood where she was coming from. Amy almost told them what Ty had told her about how he would get a erection when he watch Amy do join-ups but thought she best keep it in her lock box for her own enjoyment.

They girls headed back all with smiles and joy in their hearts. The next three weeks flew by. Everyone was pleased with what they had accomplished. Amy had heard that the ranchers in the area were so thankful for what she had done that they wanted to pay her something for her time and effort. When Amy heard that she told Joanna to tell everyone she saw that she didn't do this for money and that if they wanted to do something then on her last night in Pike River she wanted to have a good old fashion country barbecue and dance. Amy told Joanna to buy whatever she needed that she'd pay for it all.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The day before the big dance and barbecue Jack and Tim both drove up to pick up all the panels that needed to go back. Unknown to Tara her fiancé Captain Joe Fisher from England had arrived at Heartland the day before the guys were to leave. Amy and Ty knew but none of the other girls knew. The plan was to leave the Captain in Pike River while Jack and Tim came on to Wills place. Amy was then going to have Tara pack her stuff early and take her to town so she could help Joanna prepare the food for the barbecue. The plan worked so well that Tara walked right past Joe as he was sitting at the counter. Joe had to ask for some tea and when he did, Tara knowing that voice let out a squeal that was almost deafening. Amy gave them some time together and then told Tara no one expected to see her or Joe till the dance the next night then Amy left.

Everyone had a blast at the dance. The girls got to learn how to line dance and do the two step. About half way threw Jack, Will and Amy sang a few songs together and the crowd loved it. Joanna once they were done with their last song took the mike to make a small speech for the township. They knew Amy didn't want money for all she had done so they gave her and Ty a key to the city. Which Joanna said boiled down to a weeks stay at the motel with free food for the week. Amy and Ty both thanked them.

Amy had decided since the girls would have to be driven back and forth from Fairfield to Heartland that she would just move to Fairfield. Ty asked Jack if he could use Amy's room so Caleb could have his trailer back and Jack agreed.

Once back the three pregnant mares were brought to Fairfield. Of the remaining horses Caleb wanted 5 at $3,000.00 each and Amy and Ty agreed but with one stipulation, which was that when the other horses were ready to be ridden for the first time he would take the buck out of them. Amy didn't want any of the girls or herself to get hurt. That left Amy and her girls 15 horses to train. Amy decided to give each girl 3 horses to train, she and Ty would train the rest. All the horses were halter broke, were able to be brushed, hoofs could be cleaned and lead around. It was time for these horses to be saddled. The girls had watched Amy work with ranchers on this and were confident it would be no problem. They soon learned that even putting a blanket on a wild horse that was halter broke was no easy task.

Amy brought one of her horses Sugar to the round-pen. Sugar would follow Amy everywhere she could in order to get a mint, hence the name Sugar. Amy walked to the middle of the round-pen and bent down to put up the blanket and as she did Sugar went backward in a defensive mood pulling on the lead rope. Amy gently talked to her and held out a mint and Sugar calmed down and came to her. Amy then did the t-touch and talked to her. Amy then lead Sugar over near the blanket for her to smell and check out. Once she saw that it was of no danger, Amy again picked up the blanket and held it out to Sugar to smell and to check out again. As Amy rubes the blanket along Sugar she moves away and Amy starts again it took over an hour for Sugar to except the blanket touching her wherever Amy wanted to rub it.

Amy had had Ty and grandpa make up three pens out in the arena. Each was 24x24 and allowed each girl to work with one of their horses. They learned that week how different each horse had been to taking a blanket. Joe had wanted to work with Jack and learn to be a cowboy as he called it. He was a natural when it came to riding but after the first two days had to let his sore ass and legs recover so he helped Tara for a few days.

Amy and Ty decide to take the girls and Joe to their first rodeo that weekend. Georgie and Caleb wanted to come so they took two trucks. Amy wanted the girls to see first hand how horses are used in the west. They arrived early so Caleb could take them and show them around. Ty and Amy just sat back and watched the 4 of them as they acted like kids in a candy store. Caleb was also enjoying their enjoyment. He introduced them to a few of his buddies as they walked to the bleachers. Before each different event started he explained what to expect and to look for. Of course the bareback, the saddle bronc and the bull riding gave the girls the biggest thrills that night but each one wanted to train one of their three horses to barrel race.

On the ride home Amy wanted to stop at Ice Cream Palace which was just outside of Hudson and treat everyone to whatever they wanted. They all sat around on a picnic bench and talked about their day. It was then that Amy decide to share something with the girls. Each girl got to pick one horse out of their three to give their all at training and whatever that horse sold for was their's to keep. Aysha was near tears when Amy had finished. Caleb sitting next to her placed his hand on her shoulder and asked what was wrong. "I had never met anyone like Amy before, she is always giving to us, she never yells and has a love and understanding for horses that is truly enjoyable to be around. I am just thankful I was asked to come this is more like a vacation then work." She told him.

It was a Saturday night so Ty stayed with Amy at Fairfield. As they laid in bed talk of the wedding was on their minds. Amy told him Mrs. Bell was making her wedding dress and that Lou was hounding her for colors for something she said and they both laughed. "Your lucky Amy I'm the one who has to hear her more than you do now and by the way did you plan that?" Ty asked as he leans in for a kiss.

"No I didn't but now I wish I had. Have you given any thought about going back to Pike River for our short honeymoon? We could us the key to the city thing." Amy asked

"To be honest Ames I'd rather take Spartan and Harley up to the fishing camp for those 4 days. Just you and me."

"The fishing cabin sounds perfect to me Ty. Now it's been a ruff week, get over here and help me unwind." Amy tells him as she pulls him to her side.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was three days before the wedding. Lou had everything done but was still a nervous wreck. Soraya and Mallory had come over from England. Mrs. Bell had her dress completed Amy was flying high thinking about being Mrs. Ty Bordon.

Ty was excited too but was getting anxious to have the loft finished before the wedding. He and Amy had talked about their desire to live separate from the rest. They didn't want to end up like Peter and Lou. Amy girls had been here long enough that the driving from Fairfield wasn't an issue any more and could drive themselves to work at Heartland now. Ty had been spending all his spare time working to finish it that Amy was afraid he pass out on their first night together as a married couple. Ty kept telling her not to worry that after waiting this long there was no way he'd fall sleep. Amy gets another one of her brainstorms and wants to make a deal with Ty.

"Ty all we have left is flooring, a little tile work in the bathroom and some painting, right?" Amy asked

"Yep, so what's your deal?"

"You let me hire someone to finish it by the time we get back from the fishing camp and if they don't finish it I'll cook dinner for you for a month." Amy proclaimed.

Ty looks at her and burst out laughing. Amy puts her hands on her hips and stands there like she doesn't believe Ty is laughing at her. Ty sees Amy is getting upset, "Ames do you remember that birthday cake you made me a few years ago? Well that was the last time I've even known you to cook. Why do you think I'd take that deal?"

"Haven't you ever heard of TV Dinners Ty?" She said to him with a serious look.

Ty can't help it and starts laughing again causing Amy to walk out. Ty catches up to her and pulls her in for a hug. "Okay Ames if they do finish it what would I have to do for you?"

"Now I was thinking more in the line of my bed slave for a month." Amy tells him and walks away. It took Ty seconds to except her deal. They sealed it with a kiss.

The day before the wedding was a rodeo the girls wanted to compete in. They each had trained a horse for barrel racing and they each had a win under their belts. Aysha also had been learning trick riding from Georgie and was training her horse Reco for that. Her and Georgie asked the promoter if they could do some riding for the crowd for free and he agreed if they signed a waver and Lou and Amy agreed.

The was a festive day. Georgie and Aysha thrilled the crowd. As Aysha was unsaddling Reco she got a text from a friend back home, " Ahmed was left the country" was all it said. Panic hit Aysha, she didn't know what to do or if she should say anything to anyone. Just then she sees Jack. She has grown fond of him and walked up to him saying nothing just showing him the text.

Jack looks at her and motions with his head for her to follow him. "Text that person back and ask when was the last time anyone saw him and did he leave without a passport if they what name he might be using?' Jack asked. When she was through with her text Jack asked her to keep this between themselves.

Aysha didn't want to keep this from Amy and told Jack so. " She is my best friend Jack. She has always been fair with me and all us girls. If I keep this from her it would be like I betrayed myself. I have to tell her."

Jack saw the love this young girl had for Amy and agreed but she had to wait for an answer back and Ty had to know also. He then went to look for Lisa, he knew she'd have Detective Kelly and Mr. Williams phone numbers still on her phone. "Lisa I need to use your phone for a minute are two, Do you mind" Jack asks politely.

"Yes but what is wrong with yours? Did you lose it again Jack?" Lisa asks with a questioning look.

"No" Jack tells her as he walks away. He calls Detective Kelly first. The detective is out of the office. Jacks tell the Officer that answered to have the Detective call him asap and that it could very well be a life or death situation. Hearing that the Officer asks what was going on and Jack told him all he knew. The Office told Jack that he would call Detective Kelly right away and inform him whats is going on. He promised Jack to get in touch asap. Jack then called Mr. Williams who was shocked and said he would get a hold of Ahmed's old lawyer and ask if he knew anything.

Aysha was walking around looking for Jack and spots him. "24 hours Jack that is how long it has been since anyone has seen him."

"Seen who?' Amy asked as her and Ty walked up.

"Come with me and I'll explain all we know." Jack told them. As they were walking away Lisa sees them and follows.

They gather around the horse trailer. Jack asks Amy to sit on the fender of the trailer and she isn't buy Jack hesitation in explaining himself. "What the heck is going on Grandpa?'

Aysha speaks up, "It seems Amy that Ahmed has fled the country. He hasn't been seen in the last 24 hours." Amy hearing that did sit on the fender and looked up at her soon to be husband. Lisa was almost in tears as she buried her face into Jacks chest.

"I called Detective Kelly and have spoken to Mr. Williams about this just moments ago." Jack told them.

Ty and Amy were still looking at one another and it was as if they had rehearsed it many time said at the same time, "We are not canceling our wedding."

Lou, Georgie, Tara and Hedi all walked up just as they said that. Lou instinctively goes into a panic mode. "Cancel the wedding what do you mean I have everything worked out and the people are coming." Lou rattles off as everyone is watching her. Lou gets a serious look and asks "Why would you want to cancel anyway?" She asks.

Ty answers " Ahmed has been missing for 24 hours." Lou goes and sits by her sister. The whole group is silent.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the Heartland caravan pulls into the ranch Detective Kelly and 5 other men were waiting on the porch. Ty and Amy pulled their trucks up to the barn to unload the horses while Jack, Lisa and Lou meet the Detective on the porch. "Jack and Lady's, I have 5 men here and 5 already placed to the west of here. These men are to stay to the east. Akeem called me minutes after I heard from the Officer you spoke to Jack and he did conform Ahmed had left and had threatened to kill Ty Bordon before he could marry Amy. These men will be here till 6 am then more will be here to replace them. I hear the wedding is set for tomorrow at 1 pm?"

Jack nods his head, Yes. "They both agreed that Ahmed wasn't going to stop them and they still plan on going up to the fishing cabin on their honeymoon."

Detective Kelly's phone rings. He listens then says thanks and give Jack and the Lady's a look of worry. "It's been confirmed that Ahmed is here. I sent his photo to the Calgary Airport Police and they looked at todays videos it seems he arrived this morning. His hair has been bleached blond but it's him they said. He could be anywhere by now." He told them

Lou looking toward the barn noticed Georgie acting funny and pointed towards her, "Look." Georgie was backing out of the barn close to the door and hugging the wall as she turns and runs to the chicken coop and turns to see if anyone is following. Jack orders the Lisa and Lou into the house as he and the men rush to Georgie.

"Ahmed is in the barn. He has a gun to Ty's head." Georgie told them. One of the men called to the others that Ahmed was in the barn with hostages and that he had bleached his hair.

…..

Ahmed had hid in the last stall and waited. He had fallen asleep and didn't wake until he heard girls talking. He slides to the corner of the stall waiting for his chance and he gets it as Ty opens the gate and walks Trouble into his stall. He was greeted with Ahmed pointing a gun into his face. Ahmed not saying a word motions for him to turn around with the gun and Ty does. Aysha is the closest to Ty and Ahmed and gasps when she sees Ahmed. Amy, Tara and Hedi are in the barn and see what is happening. Georgie is about to enter but heres a voice she thought she'd never hear again and freezes in her tracks slowly turns and runs toward the house along the buildings to meet up with Jack and the others.

"I told you stable boy you would never be good enough for her and I'm here now to prove it to her. Aysha come here and help your cousin."Ahmed orders her.

"I will never help you. You have disgraced our whole family." She barks back it him.

Ahmed takes the gun from Ty's head and points it at Aysha as he does he take a step to the side away from Ty. As Ahmed starts to cock his gun a gun shot is heard and Ahmed falls to the ground. The girls all but Amy scream and run out of the barn Ty quickly picks up Ahmed's gun and points it at him. Ty looks over at Amy and smiles. "This is so tempting Amy." Then lowers the gun and hands it to an Officer standing by him butt first.

"Is he dead?" Amy asks.

"No Ma'am. I didn't shot to kill . I just wanted to put him down. We wouldn't want him to miss his jail time now would we." He replied.

Ty and Amy walk out arm in arm at peace with each other and within themselves. Tomorrow is a day they each have been waiting for and now nothing was in their way. Amy felt a balance within like never before. She stops and turns toward Ty and pulls him down for a sweet kiss. "I love you Ty Bordon," she whispers in his ear.

As Ty and Amy enter the house their joyous mood was hit with tears from Lou, Lisa and the girls. Ty moves always from Amy and puts his hands in the air and yells "That's enough! We are getting married tomorrow so this is a time to celebrate with tears of joy not tears of fear. So lets brake out that beer and wine and get to celebrating." And celebrate they did.

The wedding was everything Amy and Ty had hoped for. The only guest to not come were Joanna and Will. Will had had a heart attack a couple of weeks ago and was on the mend but they did send their love.

The couple spent the first night as husband and wife at the dude ranch and had the whole ranch to themselves. Which was much to Ty's delight as he chased his wife out of their cabin into the yard both naked as jaybird. Unknown to Amy, Ty had Caleb place blankets in certain spots in the yard. Ty tackled his wife in one of those spots. He reaches over and spreads the blanket, Amy needing no instruction lays in the middle as Ty raps them up. Needless to say they didn't make it to a real bed that night.

When they woke the next morning the sun was near straight up. Amy gets up quickly and takes the blanket leaving Ty there naked on the grass. She is laughing so hard she almost gets her feet tangled up in the blanket as Ty is running toward with his dick flapping in the breeze. She does fall down when she reaches the steps still laughing at Ty. Ty seeing Amy rapped up in the blanket with her arms pinned in quickly straddles her.

"So you think it's funny to see me running with my manhood flapping around in the wind?" Ty asks her trying his best to keep a straight face. "What if I feed you some of him right now would you think that funny?'

"No Ty I'd love that but if we are going to get to the fishing camp I'll have to ask for a rain check if you don't mind."

Ty leans down, "I think that can be arranged ." He tells her and places a wet tongue filled kiss on her.

They only had about an hour of daylight left once they got to the cabin. They quickly took care of the horses and brought in some wood and water for the night. "I'm so hungry Ty what did we bring to eat?"

"You were supposed to put the food in the truck Ames not me." Ty replied

"Don't play with me Ty. You know I get grouchy when I get to hungry."

"I'm not Ames. I'll go check the truck but look at the bright side," he tells her "I could feed you and you could feed me." Ty states as Amy just looks at him and throws a pillow at him.

Ty yells for Amy to open the door as she does he comes in carrying a big box filled with food. There is a cooler filled with juice and a few beers in the bed of the truck. Ty tells her.

"Look heres a note, and it''s from Lou" Amy replies. "You two lovebirds would starve if it wasn't for me."

They both look at each other and say "That's true" together then laugh.

They cooked up a quick can of stew which made Amy happy. " Did you leave any room for my desert?" Ty asks softly as her leans down to whisper it in her ear.

Amy looks at Ty with a look he has seen only a few times and that was a look of hunger. "You get your hot ass in that bed while I do these dishes and I'll show just how much room I have left. I just hope you can handle what I have in store for you." Amy declares.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Amy hears the birds singing before she opens her eyes and smiles. She reaches over and looks at her phone, it's 6:54. Amy gets up and starts a fire in the stove, then fills the coffee pot and places it on the stove. Ty hasn't moved at all. Amy quietly opens the door and starts to walk outside but freezes in her tracks. "Ty, Ty, she whispers and he doesn't move. She slowly put her left arm back as she bends her left leg and removes her flipflop then tosses it at Ty getting his attention. Shhh, she whisper as she moves her head as saying come here. When he does he can't believe what he is seeing "Ghost" he say softly.

"Can you believe that Ty. After all the years he is still around and look at him and Spartan it's like they remember each other. This is so perfect," Amy tell him as she wraps her arms around his neck for her good morning kiss.

"Look over there Amy at that Appy he looks like the colt that was here with Ghost and his mare that time we came up to feed the wild herd."

"I think your right Ty and seeing this reminds me of what Victor said to me about my calling. Do you remember that?"

Ty wanting to see if Ghost remembers him ,slowly walks off the porch. The heads of the herd lift up from grazing and look his way. "Ghost" Ty calls out, a few in the herd move off at the sound of his voice but Ghost seemed to lift his head even higher. Ty knew then he remembered. "Come here Ghost old boy," Ty said to him and sure enough Ghost walks over to his old friend. Ty puts his hand out and Ghost twitches his upper lip on Ty's hand as if to say _Hi Good To See You Again_. Amy can see tears welding up in her husbands eyes as he greets his old friend.

The Appy seeing Ghost walk up to these strange things walks closer to get a better look . He stands behind Ghost, lifts his head high, snorts, turns and the rest of the herd follows including Ghost. Ty and Amy look at one another, tears of joy are running down each others cheek as they embrace.

At breakfast Amy and Ty talk about what Victor had told her and what she felt was right for her. They both agreed that training and helping wild herds was what they both wanted in their future together, just not whole herds at a time.

Their time at the fishing camp was pure joy. Not only had they seen Ghost but on one of their trails ride they had come to the wild herd and witness a colt being born. They were both elated to say the least.

When they arrived back at Heartland to drop off Spartan and Harley, Jack came out and told them that Detective Kelly wanted them to call him once they were back and settled. Ty and Amy looked at each other and wondered what was going on.

"Jack why does he need to talk to us we already give him our statements. We were hoping this shit with Ahmed was over." Ty stated.

"It's seems that since he came into Canada with a fake passport and ID and changed his appearance that they conceder that an act of terrorism."

When Amy heard that she gasp and tears built up in her eyes. She turned to Ty who himself was a bit surprise with that news. "We can't let that happen Ty."

"Jack did he tell you what that would mean for Ahmed?" Ty questioned. As he and Amy looked at Jack for an answer.

"From what I understood, if he was charged with that he would be in jail probably for the rest of his life. Aysha said that her country has disowned him. So I don't know what you can do for him, he made his own bed and now he has to sleep in it." Jack told them.

Ty takes Amy hand and leads her out of the barn. "Ames do you have Akeem's number? She nods yes. Send him a text and asked him if you can call him about Ahmed situation. I'm going to call Detective Kelly and set up a meeting with him and the people from Public Safety. Maybe we can do something to get Ahmed sent back home and punished there and not here." Ty told Amy.

Amy sent her text and was waiting. Ty was talking to the Detective as the girls had finished lunch and came out to work with their horses. Seeing Amy and Ty back from their short honeymoon the girls ran over to say Hi. Amy told them about Ghost and the wild herd. She also mentioned about seeing the natural birth in the wild. Amy asked Aysha if they could talk for a moment and the two of them walked away.

"Aysha why has your country disowned Ahmed?" Amy asked.

Aysha looked at Amy as she reached out to hold Amy's hands. "Ahmed was told what the penalty would be if he broke the Counsel of the Elders deal with you. He did more than just brake it Miss Amy he tried to kill Ty and would have if he had not been shot himself. In my country if you willingly brake the Elders rules or decrees it is like writing your own death sentence. They will not change their minds." Aysha tells her.

Ty sees Aysha talking to Amy and walks over. As he nears he her Aysha tell her they won't change their minds. Amy looks over at Ty and she is in full tear mood. Amy buries her face into Ty's chest as Aysha explains to Ty what she told Amy. Amy gains control of her emotions and asked Ty what the Detective had said?

"We have an appointment with him and Public Safety tomorrow at 11 in Calgary. We will be able to talk about Ahmed with them then? Amy, Detective Kelly told me not to get our hopes up about helping Ahmed. He said because his country has disowned him, Canada's hands are tied so to speak?" Just then Amy's phone rings and it's Akeem.

"Akeem, thank you so much for getting back to me so quickly." Amy tells him.

"Nice to her your voice again Mrs. Bordon." Akeem tells her and he hears her chuckle. "I say something funny Mrs. Amy?"

"No not at all Akeem. You are just the first person to call me Mrs. Bordon and it brought me back to reality and blessed me. Thank you for doing that. The reason I sent that text is Ty and I just heard about what was happening to Ahmed. Is there any way we can stop him from spending the rest of his life in prison or to be considered a terrorist? Aysha explained to me your laws when someone disobeys the Elders but Akeem if we Ty and I ask the Council for leniency do you believe they would listen?"

" I'm not sure Mrs. Amy. Aysha told me he pointed a gun at her as well and threatened to kill. That will be hard sell to the Elders. It is my understanding from your countries Public Safety people in Calgary that Ahmed is being hostile to them even through he is wounded. I will make you a promise Mrs. Amy and that is you and Ty both go see Ahmed and if he show any remorse for what he has done I'll talk to the Elders for you. But if he shows any anger toward either of you I expect you to be honest with me and tell me. If he is still angry then I ask the two of you to let it go and let him be. What do you think Mrs. Amy do we have an agreement?"

Amy looked at Ty and he shook his head yes. "Yes Akeem you do. Ty and I have an appointment tomorrow at 11 with Public Safety and we will see if we can at least see and talk some sense into Ahmed thick head." She told him.

"Well good luck as you people call it Mrs. Amy, I have known Ahmed his whole life and he is the most hardheaded person I know. I will wait for your call then. Please tell Aysha hello from me. Thank you and good night Mrs. Amy."

Amy looked relieved at the chance of helping Ahmed. Ty asked her if she'd walk with him and talk. The headed out to the pond behind the Quonset hut to the old boat that was turned over. That spot was a place many in the family went to think or talk. Amy sat down next to Ty and they both faced each other.

" Amy I fully understand that you don't want harm to come to Ahmed. My concern is how you will take it if Ahmed is angry when we see him. I don't want him to get hurt but Amy I believe he would of killed me or even you. The man has a major problem. I just want you to prepare yourself for the worst."

"Thank you Ty for your understanding. I just want to try. Don't you think this whole this has been a nightmare that won't go away?"

"Yes I do Ames but Ahmed brought all this on himself. He is the one that needs to let it go. If we see any and I do mean any anger or hostility from him Amy will you be able to let it go and let him live with what he has done and not think you should of done more? I know how you are Ames. I don't want him to effect our marriage in any way."

Amy wraps her arms around her husband. "I never want anything to come between us at any time Ty. If he does as you say then so be it. He can rot in prison." She told him and plants a kiss on his lips.

As Ty and Amy make their way along with Detective Kelly to see Ahmed. He is out of the hospital and is confined to his holding cell awaiting his day in court. Amy had asked if she could see him alone. Ty and the Detective agreed because Ahmed would be in his cell and Amy in the corridor. Ty told Amy to stay away from the bars and she agreed.

Ahmed was lying on his cot oblivious to Amy standing in the corridor. Amy clears her throat which when Ahmed hears it sits up to see who was there. He stands as quickly as he can. His right arm is taped to his side so that he doesn't tear out the stitches in his shoulder. "Amy what are you doing here? Are you here to tell them that this is all a misunderstanding and that you are mine?"

"On the contrary Ahmed. I am not yours now or have I ever been. That is a fantasy that you made up in your own head. I'm here to see how your attitude is." Amy told him calmly. Ty and the Detective were both impressed with Amy's cool head.

Ahmed had been standing as close to the bars as he could which Amy noticed when he approached. She was more than arms length away from him. "What do you mean see how my attitude is?" Ahmed raises his voice, "How the hell do you think it is. I've been shot by some infidel, put in this smelly place and to top it off my own country has turned against me." When Ahmed had finished Amy relaxed just enough that Ahmed reached out to grab her but Ty seeing the arm shoot through the bars rushes over and grabs Ahmed arm with both hands and twists it at the same time. Ahmed screams in pain.

"Be thankful Ahmed I didn't brake it. " Ty told him as he let go and Ahmed sat back down on his bed.

"You bastard I should of killed you along time ago." Ahmed screamed at Ty

"We came here Ahmed to see if you had any remorse for what you tried to do . Akeem was going too talk to the Elders on our behalf for you if you showed any remorse but you failed in that. You are going to have to live with your own pigheadedness." Amy told him as her and Ty walked off. Ahmed was screaming in Arabic so no one knew what he was saying but the three knew it wasn't pleasant.

…..

two months later

Detective Kelly walks into the Vet clinic asking if Ty was there. Cass went to get him. Ty was surprised to see the Detective there. "Ty can we step outside for a moment? There is something I need to talk to you about in private." He tells Ty as they walkout to the front of the clinic. The Detective leans up against his car, "Ty, last week they transferred Ahmed to a maximum prison where is morning they found him stabbed numerous time with a shank of some kind. They have no idea who did it but I felt you should be there with Amy when she hears it from me."

Ty can't believe what he just heard. He was happy and felt sorry for the man to have gone that way. "Sure let me go inform Scott and Cass and I'll meet you at Heartland." Ty told him.

Amy was watching Aysha and Tara work their jumpers in the arena. She sees the Detectives car coming down the lane with Ty's truck right behind him. Lou out the kitchen window also see and called grandpa and Lisa in to ask what they thought was happening. They decide to go and see. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Ty motioned for them to gather around. Hedi came from the round-pen.

Ty started, "Detective Kelly came by the clinic a short time ago with some news that he felt we'd all like to hear from him and not somewhere else."

" Amy, Ahmed was transported to a maximum prison a week ago. This morning he was found dead his cell with numerous stab wounds." Amy didn't blink or move. Ty moved to her side and placed his arm around her waist. The girls gasped when there heard what had happened. Aysha turned and started praying.

Amy turned to Ty and gave him a big hug. She then went to Aysha and asked if there was anything her and Ty could do to help her in her loss. Aysha shook her head no. Amy then asked her if she thought it would be best to have Ahmed's body sent home for burial. Aysha said she'd call Akeem with the news. Detective told them that Akeem had already been informed and that the body was to be sent home. Amy thanked Detective Kelly for all his help. She then asked Ty to take a walk with her. They walked hand in hand neither saying a word until they got to the dock at the Dude Ranch.

"Ty why is it that I feel guilty about all this?"

"Amy that is human nature. I used to feel guilty for my mothers drinking and drugs. I felt guilty about my dad leaving. You Amy have no reason to feel guilty and if you don't believe me call Edith Renard and go talk to her about this. Do you remember just before we went to see him in jail, I told you then I didn't want him to effect our marriage in any way." Amy nodded in agreement that she did. "Ames if it's okay with you I'm going to call Edith and see if she and Tom want to come over for dinner at Heartland this Saturday night. I'll also ask Lou if we can have them stay here at the dude ranch on us of course. So what do you think of my plan?" Ty asks

Amy smiled and said, "I must be rubbing off on you more than I realized." She then get out of her chair and sits in his lap as she whisper to him, " What would I ever do without you."

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Ty and Amy got back to the ranch house Amy went in to talk to Lou about a room at the dude ranch for the Renard's. Lou said the place was going to be empty so no problem. Ty had gone to the barn to make the call to Edith and to check on the girls. Ty explained to Edith about Ahmed and she said they would be happy to come for the weekend.

The girls were done with their work for the day. Aysha was glad that tomorrow was Sunday, she felt drained. On the ride to Fairfield she asked Amy if she would go on a ride with her tomorrow morning. Amy agreed.

Amy had a restless night and in the morning wasn't feeling all that well. Before he and Amy left their room he asked her how she felt. "You were restless last night Ames are you okay?"

"Yes Hon, I'm fine. I didn't have any dreams that I remember but I do remember waking up a few times and having a hard time going back to sleep. I guess yesterday's news is still brothering me. My stomach was brothering me and still is. I'm just stressed I guess." Amy told him as they walked down to the kitchen.

The smell of the food and coffee was making Amy's stomach start to turn so she excused herself and went outside to get some fresh air. Ty went to check on her. "Are you okay Ames?" He asked.

"Well Hon, the smell of the coffee was a little to much for me this morning. Would you tell Aysha I'll meet her out her, Please Ty."

Ty puts his arms around her from behind and whispers, "I love you." As he starts to walk away he asks "do you want some hot tea and dry toast?"

Amy turns to him and replied, "Yes, on the front porch, Please."

About an hour later as Amy and Aysha were about to head out for their ride. Amy asked Aysha if she had any certain place she wanted to ride. "Yes Amy I'd like to ride down to the river,if thats okay with you?" Aysha answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Amy told her. "First lets ride up to the house and tell Lou were we are going and I'll grab a couple of bottles of water for the ride."

As the two approached the crest of the hill overlooking the river below Aysha pulled up her horse Reco and stopped. Amy looked over and could she tears sliding down Aysha cheeks. Amy turned Spartan and walked him over to where Aysha was. Before Amy could ask what was wrong Aysha turns toward Amy, "I will love the beauty of this place for the rest of my life Ms. Amy."

Amy reaches out and rests her hand on Aysha's arm and softly asks her whats wrong and if she would you like to sit and talk. Aysha gets down off Reco and ties him up so he can grave some while she and Amy talk. Amy takes the blanket she had brought and spread it out for them to sit on. But first walks up to Aysha and gives her a big hug. Then Amy sits down but Aysha remains standing and looking all round.

"Akeem sent me a text yesterday saying, that he will be picking up Ahmed's body on Tuesday. He asked me if I'd like to come back home with him for the funeral. I told him yes and that I want to stay home after that. We only have a month left of our agreement so I hope you don't mind if I do that and leave with Akeem?"

"Not at all Aysha. I really have taught you girls all I know and for the last month or so you all have been fine tuning the things I've shared. You are more than ready to go home and you will be a great trainer." Amy told her. "I just which you were going home under different circumstances. I feel what has happened is all my fault."

"I feel the same." Aysha told Amy. "I should of seen this coming and stopped it."

"I thought that too, Aysha. I didn't sleep well last night because I kept asking myself what could I of done to stop what had happened. I came to the conclusion that what happened to Ahmed was all his fault. He couldn't shake the anger he had deep inside. About two months ago Ty and I went to see him before his trial to see if he had any remorse so we could help him but he had more anger then I've ever seen in a person. So don't for a second blame yourself. No one could of help him."

The two sat and enjoyed the view and the peacefulness of place. Reco's snorting brought them both to the present. "Seems Reco wants to get moving. Are you about ready to head back?" Amy asked.

"Yes and thank you Ms. Amy for all you have done for me. I can't wait to put my new skills to work back home. I'm going to miss this place and I'm torn with what to do about Reco. I want to take him back with me but not sure if I should. I will be so busy with the team I'm afraid I won't have enough time for him."

Amy was thinking about what Aysha had said as she went to tie the blanket back on her saddle. "If you decide to sell him I don't think you will have any problems. You won a few buckles in the last couple of months and Reco's times are very consistent. You have trained him very well and other girls that barrel race have noticed. I have no doubt that you will make the right choice about Reco."

When the two got back to Heartland the smell of barbecue chicken was in the air. Hedi and Tara ran over to Amy and Aysha as they unsaddled their horses. Amy saw excitement on their faces. "Okay you two whats going on?" Amy asked.

Tara spoke first. "Aysha told us that she might be going back with Akeem on Tuesday if it was okay with you. So Hedi and I were hoping we could go home too."

"Amy we hope you will understand" Hedi added.

"Well girls, all I can say is, Class is over." Amy said with a smile as she spread her arms out for a group hug.

The rest of the day was full of laughter and fun. As Amy sat and watched her girls laughing and joking her heart was thankful.

Ty and Jack were on the porch leaning on the same post as if they were holding it up when Ty sees Amy looking over at her girls and smiling. "She did a super job with those girls Jack. I'm proud of what she had done."

"She's a lot like her mother in that regard. Marion could teach a fly to do cartwheels if she put her mind to it. Amy has that in her." Jack replied. "You know Ty that reminds me I forgot Amy got a package yesterday and I left it in the office. It's on her desk if be so kind as to get it for me."

"Sure Jack."

Ty went over to Amy to tell her he was going to the office an that she had gotten a package yesterday but Jack had forgotten to tell her. Amy knew what it was and ran to the office to open it. Ty ran with her and could see the excitement in her eyes as she opened the package. "Look Ty they finally came." Amy told him as tears started running down her cheeks. She took one of the books and held it next to her heart as she wept. Ty reached and pulled out a book and knew why Amy was so emotional. Copies for Marion's journal were here.

It took Amy close to thirty minutes to regain her composure. Once she did she took out three books and wrote a noter in each one. That done she gave Ty a kiss and they headed back to the barbecue. Ty called out to get everyone attention. Amy then asked the girls to come and sit by her.

Amy kept her speech short and sweat. She then handed her one her girls their copy of Marion's Journal. No one but Lou and Amy had known that many months ago Lou had made a copy of the Journal and had it copyrighted and printed. Everyone was elated even Tim had to wipe a tear off before it ran down his cheek.

To be continued

A/N I feel as if I have let those of you that read my stories down for not updating them as often as I was in the beginning. For that I'm sorry for spoiling you that way. I meant to keep updating but health issues have taken their toll on me and I will try to finish this one soon. Going Back is still in progress. Please bear with me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As Ty and Amy were getting ready for bed Ty asked Amy if she was ready to move into the loft.

"I think so. But what about Molly and the other two mares? Sandy and Clover should be about two weeks away from having their foals. Do you think it would be better for them to stay here where they have gotten used to or move them to Heartland?"

"I'd say we see if Lisa will let us stay here until all the foals have been born. Maybe even until next spring. The reason I say that is we are going to Hawaii in December and two of the colts will only be a couple of months old. Molly's colt will only be about a month. Lisa has the people to take care of them while we are gone. I really like being here and with the girls gone we could really make some noise at night." Ty then pulls Amy to him and gives her a long and passionate kiss.

Ty had exams the next morning, so he was gone by the time Amy got up. It was a good thing because she spent most of her first hour up over the toilet bowl emptying the contents of her stomach. After she had cleaned herself up she went and took out a pregnancy test out of her dresser drawer. She had this deep feeling that she was pregnant and according to the strip she was. She called Dr. Virani's office and got an appointment for just before noon.

Amy ate dry toast again that morning. She had a lot on her mind. She was thinking about when and how to tell Ty he was going to be a Dad, when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello this is Amy Fleming Bordon speaking."

"Hi Amy, I'm Casey Mc Murtry I'm and old friends of your dads. I own and run the Mc Murtry Rodeo Company and I hear that you know where I might get some good barrel racing stock. Is that true?"

"Well yes it is Mrs. Mc Murtry."

"Please call me Casey and I'm kind of pinched for time but could you bring them by the rodeo grounds at about 10:30 this morning so I my have a good look at them."

"Yes we will there and thank you for calling Casey."

"Well girls that was the owner of a rodeo company and she wants to look at your horses this morning and might want to buy them." Amy told them and the girls very excited but once the news started to sink in, Amy could tell they were having second thought about selling their horse. Amy knew it would be hard for them to say good bye to something you have loved and trained.

After the girls unloaded their horses Amy unhitched the trailer from her truck so she could get to her appointment at 11. Casey had come over to look at the horses and introduced herself to everyone. "I have the arena set up so if you girls will saddle up Amy and I time each of you and we'll see how it goes from there." Casey told them.

"Casey I have an appointment at 11 so I' can't stay." Amy told her as she then started to walk to her truck to leave.

"Okay Amy but I wanted to ask you something kind of personal if you don't mind?"

Amy turned and said "Sure."

Casey look a little uneasy then just spit it out, "Tim asked to come to the party at Heartland tonight. I want to go but I don't want to cause any problem."

Amy smiled and gave Casey a hug. "You won't cause any problems and we'd all love for you to be there."

"Thanks Amy and I don't know if anyone has said this to you before but you do look a lot like Marion."

"You knew my Mom?" Amy asked

"Oh yes. Now you had better go we can talk about how I knew you parents tonight." Casey then gave Amy a hug.

Amy's mind was going every where as she sat in the waiting room, awaiting the results of her urine sample. Her main concern was how to tell Ty. She wasn't worried about telling him she just wanted to make it special. The nurse called her in to see Dr. Virani. Amy knew by the smile on the Dr.'s face she was pregnant.

"Well Amy you are 6 week along on your new and wonderful adventure so to speak. I take it by the huge smile on your face that you are happy about this?"

"More than I could put into words." Amy told her as tears of joyed filled her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks.

Dr Virani walked around to Amy, where the two hugged. "Congratulations Amy. You are going to be a Wonderful Mother. Now I have a vitamin pack that I'll give you, a prescription for more packs and a list of things you should do and not do. Do you have any questions for me?"

Amy had thought about not being able to ride until now. "The only thing I can think of right now is can I still ride and work with horses?"

"I was hoping you ask that. Yes you can ride Spartan and any other well broke horse. No running or trotting though. As far as working with horses nothing and I do mean Nothing Ruff that could cause you or the little one harm. I will make sure that Ty and Lou understand that as well. Okay?"

Amy just smiled and said "What ever you say Dr. and thank you."

As Amy went to get into her truck she got a text from Ty saying he was close to town and asked if she needed anything before he got home. She quickly text him back to meet her at the rodeo grounds. He text back K.

Amy stopped to fill her prescription at the pharmacy and she turned to leave she saw the cutest baby rattle. It was shaped like a horse. Amy knew now how to tell Ty the news.

Ty was waiting by the horse trailer as Amy arrived. He helps her line up the truck so she can backup to the hitch. When that was done, Ty open the door for Amy who hadn't gotten out of the truck yet.

"What going on Ames. I saw the girls over by the arena talking to some Lady. I was headed over there when I saw you coming."

Amy said nothing she simply got out of the truck put her hands around Ty's neck and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. When they parted, "WOW" was all Ty could say.

Amy looked at Ty and said "I saw something in the store just before I came and I just couldn't stop myself from buying it. Here what do you think?" Amy asked as she showed him the rattle shaped like a horse.

Ty look bewildered. He really didn't know what to say. All he could think of was, " Boy thats kind of weird. A horse on a small stick that rattles. What will they come ," Ty doesn't finish what he was going to say. Amy could tell Ty mind was racing to put together what was really going on. "Is that what I think it is," he asks as his jaw dropped.

Amy smiles, "Yes Daddy it's a baby rattle."

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

" **YEE-HAW** " Ty yelled at the top of his lungs. He lifts Amy off her feet and swings her around a couple of times before he gently sets her down. " You just found out didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes and I take you are okay with it.?"

"Oh Hon, you know I am. We need to get you to the Doctor as soon as we can. We need to find a bigger place . We need to get a crib . Oh my I'm going to be a Dad." Ty was out of breath and getting lite headed so Amy sat him down on the ground before he passed out.

Casey and the girls heard Ty's yee-haw and came over to see what the fuss was all about. Amy told them Ty was just excited about you girls getting a chance to sell your horses. Amy could tell Casey wasn't buying that story but she played along anyway.

"I think we have a deal but the girls wanted to make sure it was okay with you first. I'll give them $9000.00 cash each. If they want to leave them with me to get a higher price I'll charge them 250.00 a week room and board." Casey explained

"I'd take the cash girls." Amy told them. Tara would you please drive my truck back to Heartland. Ty, I think is still kind of lite headed, so I'll drive his truck back. Let me get my things out first. Casey we'll see you tonight."

The girls went to go get their horses to bring them over the the trailer. They needed to unsaddle them and put the saddles away in the trailer. As they walked away and were far enough away Casey looked at Ty and Amy, "You're pregnant aren't you?" She asked

"Yes, I just found out while the girls were showing you the horses. We are going to announce it at dinner tonight, so please don't say anything to anyone." Amy asked

"Congratulation and my lips are sealed."

As Amy and Ty headed back to Heartland, Amy filled Ty in on what Dr. Virani had told her. "I was also thinking that we are going to Hawaii in about two and a half months. Which means I will have a little baby bump and that bikini you bought me just won't look as good as I want. So what do you think if we go next week instead? You will be done with your tests and it will be nice to get away for a couple of weeks."

"Sounds like you have plan. I like it and that would mean we'd should be back about the same time as the foals are do. Lets do it." Ty told her.

It was a festive time at dinner that evening. The family all fell in love with Casey. The girls had put together a scrapbook for Amy and a video of their time together, which caused Amy to cry.

Lou and Lisa were getting up to get desert when Ty stood to make their announcement. "Everyone if Amy and I could have your attention for a moment we have a few things we need to say. First off since the girls are leaving tomorrow, Amy and I moved up our trip to Hawaii. We are leaving next week. There are two reason for that one being we should be here for a new foals and the second reason is if we wait until December as we had originally planed Amy would be showing to much and the bikini I had bought her would look kind of weird."

Everyone agreed with their reasoning. As Lou and Lisa were walking into the kitchen Lisa stopped and grabbed Lou arm, "Did Ty say showing to much?" Lou let out a gasp that surprised Tim.

"What Lou?" Tim asked with a puzzled look.

Lou and Lisa both look at Amy who is smiling from ear to ear. "Yes, Ty and I are expecting."

The excitement in the room was special. Lisa had to go to Jack side to confront him as tears streamed down his weathered cheek. Casey had to give Tim a firm shake to snap him out of his trance. The girls were in tears. Lou was speechless but elated. There were congratulations from everyone. Even Tim was happy for them and told them how proud he was of them.

Ten days later Ty and Amy were lying side by side on the beach, watching the sunset. The day had been an eventful one with a trail ride and a swim in the ocean as well as one on their trail ride into the mountains at a beautiful waterfall. The two hadn't said much to each other for a couple of day. Each one knew the other had things on their minds and when the time was right they would talk. This evening was that time.

"So Hon, I've been thinking about what Victor said back in Pike River and if you decide that is what you want to do, I'm behind you all the way." Ty told her.

Amy had tears building in her eyes as she looked at the love of her life. "Ty I have been thinking about that very thing these last couple of days. I have a plan that I think will work. Since the baby is do the first week of June, I'd like to get 5 mustangs this year. You and Caleb can do the join-ups as I supervise.

By the first of August I should be ready to help break them. What do you think?" Amy asked as she leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

Ty simply smiled as he replied, "Sounds like a plan to me."

 _Epilogue:_

Ty and Amy's lived that plan for the next 42 years. In that time they had 3 boys, Tucker, Toby and Tanner and the youngest was Amber, Ty's little princess. Those four had blessed them with 7 grand children and a great grandchild do in 6 months.

Amy's reputation had grown that when the Canadian Legislature needed help wording or getting a bill passed that would help the wild herds she was the first person they called. She helped set up sanctuaries across Canada and the US.

Ty was one of the best horse surgeons in all North America. His and Scott's Clinic was considered the best place in Canada to be an apprentice.

The two were an inspiration to all that knew them. But the most important thing was that they were an inspiration to each other, everyday. The End

A/N Thank all for reading this and your patience


End file.
